Acting for Love
by LadyKuchiki4709
Summary: Ichigo on the other hand didn't know what happened, for an instant he was looking at a set of purple eyes wide with so much longing that his heart skip, then those eyes turned into a saddest pair he did not think anyone could ever express, the depth of its sadness couldn't be measured even if he try, then those melancholy eyes slowly turned blank.
1. Chapter 1

A **/N: I was inspired to write another Ichiruki story when Urahara, in Chapter 666, said he is leaving everything to Kurosaki aaannnd Kuchiki (I'm sure he meant Rukia, right?). I'm excited to see Ichigo and Rukia fight back to back again.**

 **Also, a big, BIG Thanks to those who reviewed and favorite'd my first story "Almost Lost Happiness", because of them I got the courage to post this one as well.**

 **In this story, Ichigo and Rukia are less tsunderes. They are more expressive.**

 **Disclaimer: All Kubo Tite's**

* * *

Rukia is seen bustling around her kitchen, preparing a dinner. She's determined to make everything perfect. She set up her dining table and choose the wine that suits the meal.

When everything is prepared and done, she took a long bath and chose her dress a little carefully.

Kaien had called her earlier and said that he will be coming tonight, that he had something to tell her. Today is their 6th year Anniversary. She's excited about it and thought that maybe Kaien will propose tonight. She had been waiting for this for years and she already knew her answer.

She has known from the moment he had ruffled her hair and told her to be herself when they first met. This was during the time when she had her on-the-job training in Kaien's company.

They became friends and eventually fell in love with each other. It has not been hard for Rukia to fall for him. He is charming, smart and matured, not to mention his beautiful emerald eyes. He is also very supportive of her. He had taught her to freely show her emotions and she was able to gradually express her feelings more naturally. He had become her everything. In the years that they've been together, she's sure that Kaien is the only one for her and that they're meant for each other.

How very wrong she was.

When Rukia heard a knock on her door, she opened it with a big smile on her face. Kaien kissed her cheek and led her to the sofa. When they were seated, Kaien faced her and held her hands. He looked at her with the most sorrowful expression Rukia has ever seen Kaien wore, this confuses Rukia. Her smile is slowly leaving her face, her excitement subsiding.

Kaien opened his mouth and said "Rukia, please you have to forgive me for what I was about to say."

Rukia did not speak but face expectant. Her heartbeat started to race faster and faster, she's certain her heart is going to get tired soon.

"I have fallen in love with Miyako…."

His words echoed in her head. Miyako is the head of Marketing and Communication Division in Shiba Enterprise. She met her years ago, she was like a female version of Kaien. She's beautiful and kind. She looks up to her.

Rukia feels like her body is swaying, her head is in a whirlpool. Her throat feels like it's closing up. She's desperately trying to keep herself together.

"How…how long have you been together?" she managed to asked. She knew it must have been for a while considering Kaien had been distant to her for months now. She had thought this was because he had been busy.

Kaien tightened his hold of Rukia's hands and bowed his head.

"Since our business trip to China." He whispered.

When his words finally registered in Rukia's mind, she felt her tired heart gave out and plummeted to her stomach, it shattered like a broken glass, injuring her insides as well. Her insides is excruciatingly painful she wished she would just die. That had been 3 months ago.

Her face contorted in anguish, her whole body started to shake, her eyes watered and tears are threatening to fall, and nearly fall….

….but she wouldn't have that. No. She knew how to deal with this kind of situation. So, she willed her breathing to even, willed back the tears that threatened to fall with all the remaining strength she have, and just like a switch, she stilled, after a few minutes she nodded.

Kaien's still desperately gripping her hands who have gone so, so cold, it feels clutching a block of ice, an ice that even if you throw it to a molten lava it won't melt. That's how cold her hands have become.

"Rukia, please say something." Kaien begged. He doesn't want to hurt Rukia but not telling her will hurt her more. He had delayed telling her long enough.

She calmly removed her hands from his, stands and went to the door, opened it and waited.

Kaien had wanted to tell her about his change of heart from the time he realized it but didn't want to hurt her, she is still precious to him. While figuring out how to tell her, he had been postponing meeting her, had cancelled many of their dates and had not called her as usual. He knew however way he tell her would lead to the inevitable – breaking her. Now that he had finally done it, he almost regretted it.

He went to stand before her and what he saw made his heart constrict more. He would have preferred her to shout at him, hit him or curse him, anything other than this emotion less Rukia he is facing right now. It had taken him a long time for her to freely express her feelings and looks like she's going back to her cold and indifferent self.

"There's nothing left to say, is there, Kaien? You have said enough. Thank you for finally letting me know. Goodbye."

Kaien still stands there looking at her. His heart is also breaking for her. He wanted to hug her, to comfort her but he knows too he's not the best person to do that now. He knew getting through a close-off Rukia will need time. He left. He will just have come back and try to talk to her again.

Rukia locked her door and went straight to her room, she ordered herself to sleep.

When she woke up in the morning, she went to her health room and did her usual exercise, when she was done she went to her kitchen to make coffee and she was surprised to see her dining table is full of untouched food, then last night came to her.

She threw all the food and prepared herself a cup of coffee. She went to her living room and clutch her mug around her knees.

She didn't know how long she sat like that, probably long enough to have her coffee gone this cold.

When she felt her leg became numb, she slowly got up, took a shower and prepares to go to work.

This will just be a normal day, only without Kaien now in her life.

* * *

Rukia went on with her daily routine. She attended to her duties, chatted with her friends, have dinner with her brother every Friday night, in short everything appears to be normal.

Her day life that is.

But during the night inside her room is entirely different. Because it is in the night when all her walls breaks down. It is in the night when she can't help but think of Kaien. No matter how hard she tried. God, she misses him so much she could hardly bear it. She still wishes for Kaien to be there to hug her tight, to assure her she's safe, to coax her to smile even if he have to do it by pinching both her cheeks. If only he hadn't been her first love, if only he had been a terrible boyfriend, well yeah, he is a terrible boyfriend now, ex-boyfriend that is.

Rukia wonders if she will ever fall in-love again. She knew it will be the last thing she would want for she couldn't allow herself to go through this kind of torture again or it'll kill her next time.

* * *

One day, she was reviewing their Engineering Department's Report when Momo called her.

"Yes, Momo."

"Rukia, you have to come to lunch with us today, there is this new restaurant Ran and I wants to try."

"I think I'll have my lunch here, I have too many reports to review." She responded. She didn't feel like eating anytime soon.

"That won't do, you hardly ever come with us anymore and this time 'no' is not an option, we will be there shortly to drag your ass up." She declared and hang up.

When they were eating, Momo bump Rangiku's leg and when Rangiku looked at her, she point her eyes to Rukia. Rangiku understood the unsaid word.

This has taken long enough, thought Rangiku. They had been wondering if Rukia was facing some difficulties. They had noticed the difference in their friend. She laughs like it was practiced, she barely reacts, she's been so focused in her work, not that she wasn't before, only this time she barely left the office. She's the first person to come in the morning and the last person to leave.

Rangiku had to be the tack one so she asked "Rukia, is there something you want to share with us?"

Rukia looked up from her food "Nothing of big importance, why d'you ask?"

"Well, aside from the fact that you look and act like a zombie" Rangiku pointed her eyes "… you have lost weight too, I heard you've been leaving your office very late in the evening, the Janitor is now bringing a change of clothes and blanket at work." Rangiku said half teasing but concerned.

"That's just you Ran, I don't see any difference from how I look before." Replied Rukia.

"You don't see, but we do, Rukia. You have been acting like a robot for months now, we thought it is only because of the pressure from your brother but we can see that it is not the case as you've been continually achieving the targets and the company is doing better if not more."

"How is Kaien Rukia? We have not seen him for months now" Momo asked. Concern evident in her face.

They both saw Rukia stiffened but resumed eating in an instant.

"Rukia, what happened?" prodded Momo gently.

"We broke up, he fell in love with someone else." Rukia replied nonchalantly. Now that they've mentioned it, she realized it has been two months since that night. Kaien had tried to talk to her again but she avoided him. She's afraid she might not be able to maintain her composure anymore and breaks down in front of him. Again, she wouldn't have that. She thinks she might not be able to bear the pain if she allows herself.

Momo and Rangiku looked at each other, eyes wide, both are shocked and wonders what happened, they were happy the last time they saw them together, but that had been months ago. Oh Rukia, how long have you been in pain?

"Rukia….."

"I'm okay, please just drop it." Rukia said, looking at them both.

Momo and Rangiku slowly eats, their hearts breaks for their friend. They knew they should drop it, Rukia is a prideful woman, and she will not appreciate their pity.

When they went back to their offices, Momo and Rangiku tried to think of something to help or distract Rukia in any way.

"How about we go out and see a scenic spot like Mt. Fuji? That will cheer her up, right?" suggested Momo

"Yeah sure, only she went there several times on a helicopter, remember? When they were studying building a hotel around the area. I'm sure she have visited all the popular places too.. Damn rich people"

"Shall we visit her at home?" Momo again.

"Yeah she will just ask us to watch a movie while she does her work."

"How about we hang out in her office after work? Her office is too big for her anyway."

"Sure, then she will ban us from going there for a month again, remember last time?"

"Well that was your fault for bringing _sake_! Okay, how about a blind date then? Renji had a crush on her for a long time now."

"I'm sure you'll have to drug Rukia before she agree to it"

"Ugh I ran out of idea. Where could we possibly bring her to cheer her up even just a little?"

"We will figure it out. For now, we'll have to make sure she eats."

* * *

Week after, Rangiku decided to visit her boyfriend's club to unwind a little, besides she missed chatting with the boys there. Gin owns the Hueco Mundo's Finest, it offers normal dining and bar during the day and converted to Host Club during the night to which it was most popular for.

While Rangiku watches them prepare the place for hosting, she saw Grimmjow came out from the Kitchen and went to greet a man sitting at the bar, wearing a beanie. She waved at him just to let him know her presence, Grimmjow waved back, the man turned his head and looked at her then turned back again to his drink.

Rangiku was stunned. Because the man who had just turned was Kaien and he acted as if he didn't know her. This bastard, she thought. She feels her blood boils and before she knew it, she walked towards the man, tapped his shoulder and when he turned, she punched him in the face as hard as she can.

"That's for my friend, you bastard!" She shouted at the guy who almost fell on the bar stool had he not grabbed the bar table.

When the guy recovered, he stands up, beanie clutched in his hand and shouted "What the hell was that for?"

Rangiku looked at the guy again, now hair exposed, why did Kaien dyed his hair orange?

"Kaien?" she asked, confused.

"Who are you calling Kaien, you crazy woman!" the man said, irritated, rubbing his jaw.

"Ran, this is Ichigo, Ichigo this is the boss' girl Rangiku." Grimmjow introduced the two.

He looks so much like Kaien, she thought. Kaien who hurt her friend, the reason why her friend's eyes have become so dull. Then her mind light like a bulb, eyes shining. "Grimm, is he a new host?" she asked Grimm but eyes never leaving Ichigo's face who is still nursing his jaw.

"No, he's just a regular." Answered Grimmjow.

"Ahh that's too bad, so which of you is his favorite?" she teased.

"Wha.. what? I'm not gay!" Ichigo shouted, indignant. Grimmjow guffawed.

"You aren't? Then that's good. I want to ask a favor." Rangiku said, she grabbed Ichigo's hand and drag him to the sofa.

"Hey, first you punched me, now you want to ask a favor?" Ichigo have no idea what this woman wants. But he is curious so he went along. Grimmjow followed them and sat down as well.

Rangiku faced Ichigo and said "You see, you look so much like my friend's ex of a bastard, I will bring her here and you will post as a host and entertain her." She said, looking like it's the brightest idea in the world.

Ichigo look at her, dumbly. "What? You want me to act as a host? Moreover, you want me to entertain a depressed woman? No way!" Ichigo declared, arms crossed.

Grimmjow guffawed again. "Ran, that is impossible, Ichi here doesn't know how to please a woman even if his life depends on it."

"Then I'll have you train him" said Rangiku, still not deterred.

"Hey, I said I don't wanna!" Ichigo insisted.

"Come on Ichi, your drink's on me for a week" Rangiku said, with a wink.

"That won't do Ran, Doctor Kurosaki here is more that capable" Grimmjow said, clapping Ichigo's back. Ichigo pushed him and demand him to bring some beer.

"Hhmm so you are a doctor, which means you have pledge to cure sicknesses and diseases with the best of your ability, right? Then as cliché as it sound, can you please help mend my friend's broken heart? Because you see, she have lost weight, I'm afraid the dark around her eyes will become permanent, also she's retorting back to her old self.." Rangiku said this softly. Then "but don't tell her that, I just want you to talk to her, maybe by exposing your face too much it will make her immune and finally move on."

Rangiku wants her friend back, at least the one that smiles and laughs genuinely, scowls, gets angry, whatever, just not the Rukia from when she met her years ago- stoic and indifferent. She knows that behind that stoic face of hers, she is hurting, she is hurting so bad she didn't even realized it leaks like a badly wrapped wound.

Ichigo said nothing. Is he seriously considering it? Damn his good moral. He thinks it's not really a big deal, he could come and do as he was asked but if nothing happen then he can just walk away.

As if Rangiku read his mind, she continued. "I'm not sure if it'll work anyway, knowing Rukia, she's unpredictable, she might even hit you. Also, I'll even have to trick her to come here."

"Rukia?" Asked Ichigo

"Yeah, Rukia Kuchiki" said Rangiku, offhandedly, her mind already busy thinking of ways to drag Rukia to the club.

"What the hell! You want me to entertain the sister of the owner of the Hospital I work at? Do you know who that is? It's Byakuya! Do you want me dead?" shouted Ichigo, scooting away from Rangiku.

"Oh, you're afraid of Byakuya. Too bad, I thought you had spine" teased Rangiku.

"I have a spine, alright. I just don't want to cross with him again." Huffed Ichigo.

"Then will you do me the favor, please?" Rangiku said, expectantly.

"Tsh, if you think this set up can help your friend then so be it. I will do this one time. One time, you hear me? Just let me know when I have to be here."

"Thank you Ichi. Who knows you might even find yourself falling in love with her. That's very likely once you get to know her, you know." Rangiku said, winking at him.

Yeah right. As if that would ever happen, thought Ichigo.

Ichigo himself had never really been into a long term relationship. He had not thought about getting himself a girlfriend when he was in high school or probably no one got his attention enough for him to exert an effort. In college until last year, he had had relationships but these hadn't lasted long, if he remembers correctly, the longest one was with Senna, it had lasted almost a year, what was the cause of the break up again? Right, they all said the same thing, that he was an insensitive bastard, their words not his.

* * *

Rangiku informed Momo about her plan. Momo was reluctant, what if seeing Kaien's face again will just harden her heart more instead of the opposite? But she conceded because if this is their last resort then, they sure as hell will try it. She hoped this Kaien wanna-be can help.

After weeks of trying, Rangiku finally got Rukia agree to come with them to the club on weekend (it involves tricks and a promise to submit her report on time and never bring sake in her office again), she immediately called Grimmjow to call Ichigo and groom him and teach him the basics of hosting. She asked him to tell Ichigo to be prepared.

Late Saturday, you will find Ichigo with the scariest scowl he had ever wore in his entire life. Not only Grimm dressed him as per his own preference but he had asked Szayel to do his hair too, not that it look bad, he admitted. His usually spiky hair is now styled. He had on a black button down shirt, long sleeves pulled back to his forearms, the shirt is half tucked inside his blue jeans which are ripped at the knees. At least his sneakers retained.

"Dude, this woman you are going to entertain isn't just the usual airhead, this is Rukia Kuchiki, the Vice President of the Kuchiki Corp., do you know how big profile she is? I've seen her, she's interesting." Grimm said while shoving him the perfume to use.

"If she's so interesting, why don't you entertain her instead?" said Ichigo, scowl still prominent.

"Tried once, didn't work. I'm assuming because she was so in love with her boyfriend."Grimmjow shrugged.

"All I know is that her brother is technically my boss, so if my work got affected because of this, so help me.." threatened Ichigo.

An hour later, Outside Hueco Mundo's Finest, stood the three ladies. "Is it too late to back out?" Rukia said when they were about to enter. Rangiku held her shoulders and guided her inside.

"Welcome to Hueco Mundo's Finest" chorused by the men in the entrance, all very attractive in their own way, each one have different poses.

Rukia wanted to just turn back and run away from there had Rangiku's hand not on her.

Momo blushed but kept a determined face. This is for her friend, she thought.

Rangiku addressed them all.

"Hey Grimm, everything ok?" she gave him a pointed look. Grimmjow who's leaning against the pole on her left grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"Ulqui dear, it would be lovely to see you smile," she smiled to the guy whose back is facing her but head is tilted to the side so she can see him. He just gave her a small nod.

"Szayel you look dashing as ever," she turned to her right and winked, Szayel was standing with his hand on his chin, smile in place, one leg slightly bent, he winked at her as well

Next to Szayel is a tall man, leaning on a table, a lazy smile also in place "do you think you can outdrank me tonight, Stark?" She teased

"That would be next to impossible, my dear Ran" Stark said.

"Ichigo! How very lovely to see you," she said jovially, clapping her hands.

Ichigo was the only one rigidly standing, face to the side, scowl prominent. "Tsh!"

Rukia was not looking at any of them, she was looking straight ahead.

Ichigo did not have the chance to properly look at the two ladies, he only saw their backs. They're midgets, he thinks.

Grimmjow guided them to a somewhat private area of the club, the place was concealed with foldable blinds and brought their drinks. Grimmjow chatted with the ladies and after a little while Rangiku excuse herself to go to the bar dragging Grimmjow with her and Momo said she needs to go refresh herself.

Rukia sat there and slowly sipping her drinks when she felt someone sat beside her. She glance at the person then swiftly turn her head to fully look at the guy, she thought she might get a whiplash. When she saw the guy, she almost drop her drinks and called out Kaien's name but after a few seconds she noticed the orange hair and the difference in their features. This guy have amber eyes like a flame and not a set of cool emerald eyes she's been hoping to look at her lovingly again.

Ichigo on the other hand didn't know what happened, for an instant he was looking at a set of purple eyes wide with so much longing that his heart skip, then those eyes turned into a saddest pair he did not think anyone could ever express, the depth of its sadness couldn't be measured even if he tried, then those melancholy eyes slowly turned blank.

Ichigo blinked, he thought those emotions he had witnessed had just been his imagination. But it had not been because… because he still feels like shielding her from whatever or whoever brought that sadness in her face.

Damn, what am I thinking now?

He composed himself.

"Erm, hi! I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. What's a lovely woman such as yourself doing alone?" Ichigo wanted to bang his head for his lame greetings. Damn Grimm, I shouldn't have listened to him, thought Ichigo.

Rukia just sat there, still sipping her drinks. He shifted his body so he is now fully facing her. Grimm was right, she's interesting alright. Everything about her seems fragile though. She have a very cute face you would think she's only in her teens if he didn't know any better. Her shoulder length hair is so black it complement her white skin, her white porcelain skin, so flawless and looks smooth he supposed he could scratch her just by touching her, and her body is so tiny he's afraid he could snap her in two with just his hands.

"I hope you've been taught not to stare." Admonished Rukia.

"Then stare at me too so we'll be even." Ichigo said, smirked in place. What did Ran said? To expose his face and make her immune, or whatever.

"I supposed Rangiku bribed you with a week's drink or something similar." Rukia said, still not looking.

Ichigo inwardly snort. So she knows her friend, he give her that.

"Why? Would it be so bad? She's just concern, thinks you can't face your demon or something like that." Ichigo said. He wished she would turn, he wanted to see her face fully again.

"Even if that is the case, it is of no concern to you." Replied Rukia, she brave a glance at him again. He really does looks like him, she thinks. Her heart is beating faster than normal, so he does affect her somehow.

"Ran thinks I can help. I'll pose as your boyfriend if you want me to, if that is too much then let me escort you anywhere and anytime you want, in that way, you'll see me more often." Ichigo said without thinking. Then he faced palm, mentally.

Shit, did he just said that? What the hell is he proposing? Ichigo doesn't know where that came from. His willingness to post as her boyfriend surprised him more. His mouth is working on its own, he concluded.

"I don't require help, thank you." Rukia said, she put down her drinks and sat back, legs crossed. With this position, Ichigo have more view of her face. Ichigo noticed her similarity to her brother, both moves elegantly, faces devoid of emotions and even talks the same.

"Look, there's nothing wrong with accepting help, you know. Sometimes you have to tell if you are hurt, where it hurts and ask for comfort." Ichigo's doctor side is coming out. Again he is surprised why he is insisting. He remember saying he'll do this just once.

 _Yeah, I've tried that before, I've opened myself so wide that I'm now using all my strength just to close it even for just a tiny bit_ , she mentally answered.

Rukia said nothing.

Ichigo sighed. He reached out and took Rukia's phone on the table, Rukia's inquisitive eyes followed him. He quickly type in something and put the phone back again.

"I just added my phone number, give me a call if you change your mind." He told her, he continued observing her.

Rukia still did not say anything. Ichigo wrack his brain for anything to say but nothing interesting came to mind,

"Do you want another drink?" He asked Rukia just to hear her voice again.

"Don't waste your time entertaining me, Kurosaki, I don't require it." Rukia said.

Ichigo didn't attempt again, but he didn't move from facing Rukia. They've been silent for a minute when Rangiku and Momo finally returned. Rangiku look at Ichigo, eyes mentally asking. Ichigo shakes his head imperceptibly.

"I'm going." Rukia announced. She stands up and gathered her things.

"I'll bring you home." Ichigo offered, standing as well, surprising himself yet again. Rangiku's eyebrow was raised. Momo was surprised but face hopeful.

"I am perfectly capable of bringing myself home, I don't want to intrude with your work." Rukia said. Ichigo got confused but remembered he is a host.

"I'm sure Gin won't mind if I go off early tonight." Ichigo said, pointedly looking at Rangiku.

"Don't worry about it, I'll tell Gin. You take care." Rangiku added, ushering the two. Mentally patting herself for insisting they ride her car. Rukia had been adamant they come here in her limo.

Ichigo led her to his car. He hopes Rukia won't ask how a mere host could afford an Acura RLX.

If Rukia is curious, she did not show it. She told him her address and they rode quietly. When they were outside her penthouse, Rukia thank him and went inside.

She undresses and went to soak in her bath tub. She ponders what happened earlier. She had nearly slipped. She almost called out Kaien. That guy caught her off guard. I have to be careful, she thought, determined.

At the same time, Ichigo is seen laying at his bed, still thinking of Rukia. He couldn't forget the longing in her eyes when she first laid her eyes on him, he almost wished he were Kaien, then he supposed he knows why it turned sad when she realized he wasn't who she's hoping to be. He somehow knew why it turned blank, that's a Kuchiki's feature, and that's probably her normal look. He has seen enough of that from Byakuya from the unfortunate events of meeting him during conferences or board meetings where he was invited.

He's confused though why he suddenly feels like inserting himself into her life, why he had the sudden urge to melt that sadness in her face.

He fell asleep with a mind still full of Rukia.

* * *

"Set your phone in vibrate mode so you can stop checking it every second, it's irritating. You're acting like a teenage boy waiting for a message from his first crush." Uryuu hissed from beside him. They were in a medical conference. Both guest speakers.

"Tsh!" replied Ichigo, pocketing his phone again. His phone is already in vibrate mode, he just couldn't help but check. Weeks have passed and Ichigo have still not heard anything from Rukia. He is sure he typed in the correct number. Well, what is he expecting anyway? That Rukia will accept him to become her so-called boyfriend? He must be delusional when he had proposed that, so he shouldn't feel disappointed. Damn, who's disappointed now?

The conference lasted until late afternoon and they were asked to join for dinner. They were heading to the restaurant when Ichigo's phone vibrates. He hastily put all his things in one hand and took out his phone. Uryuu snickered beside him. Ichigo ignored him and check his inbox. It was a message from an unknown number. His heart faltered a little.

 _Ichi, any news yet? It's Ran here._

Ichigo sighed. Of course it's not Rukia.

He quickly typed No.

 _That's too bad. Guess our plan didn't work after all. Want a drink?_

Kurosaki, are you coming or not?" Called Uryuu.

"No, go ahead." Ichigo replied. He might as well take up Rangiku's offer.

* * *

"So your charm didn't work huh." Rangiku teased Ichigo. They were both in the bar.

"Tsh. You didn't tell me I was dealing with a girl version of Byakuya." Replied Ichigo.

Rangiku became serious "She was like that when I first met her in college. She mostly kept everything to herself, but if you can see past that, you'll see that she have the purest soul behind that cold exterior. I've seen how kind her heart is, she's loyal to a fault to the point that she put herself last. Momo and I were very lucky to have her as our friend.

The first time I saw Rukia smile so wide, so unreserved was when we met after the first day of our OJT. Momo and I were surprised when we saw that expression on her face. That was when she first met Kaien. Kaien was a good influence on her. Gradually, we noticed the difference in Rukia, she started to smile and laugh more often, and her face have become a bit more animated. When they started going out, we can see that Rukia was happy. We were so happy for her as well, it was the first time she had let a guy into her heart. They were deeply in-love we thought they'll end up together, I'm sure Rukia thought of that as well. But the bastard cheated on her and fell in love with his subordinate. He is a good man, I give him that, but that doesn't excuse the fact that he hurt Rukia. I somehow understand why Rukia's retorting back to her old self. That has always been her defense. She's re-building up the wall around her heart again and I don't think she will allow another Kaien or any other man for that matter to thaw it for the second time."

Ichigo was silent. He's absorbing everything Rangiku said. He remembers the longing in Rukia's ayes and how it turned sad, he felt like he want to inflict pain to this Kaien. He wonders why though. Maybe it's just a generic reaction. He wouldn't want that to happen to his sisters.

As to experience being this deeply in love and then later on deeply hurt as much, fortunately for him, he was spared so far.

He suddenly feels like going home so he bids Rangiku goodnight, paid his bill and left the bar. While he was walking towards his car, his phone vibrates. He took it out and his eyes got wide when he read the message.

 _Is your offer still up_ _?_

He knew instantly it's from Rukia.

 _Where are you?_ He texted back, immediately.

 _At home._

 _I'll be there in twenty._ He pocketed his phone and hastily went to his car. Is she seriously agreeing to his offer? What gives, midget?

* * *

 **A/N: Worth continuing?**

 **Please forgive the grammar mistakes. I'm not fluent but I tried my best.**

 **Thanks for reading. Tell me if it's worth continuing.**

 **I actually planned for this to be just one-shot but I realized it became so long that I'm afraid you might get bored so I cut it.**


	2. ACT 1

**A/N: I was inspired to write another Ichiruki story when Urahara, in Chapter 666, said he is leaving everything to Kurosaki aaannnd Kuchiki (I'm sure he meant Rukia, right?). I'm excited to see Ichigo and Rukia fight back to back again.**

 **Also, a big, BIG Thanks to those who reviewed and favorite'd my first story "Almost Lost Happiness", because of them I got the courage to post this one as well.**

 **In this story, Ichigo and Rukia are less tsunderes. They are more expressive.**

 **Disclaimer: All Kubo Tite's**

 **ACT 1**

 _I_ _s your offer still up_ _?_

He knew instantly it's from Rukia.

 _Where are you?_ He texted back, immediately.

 _At home._

 _I'll be there in twenty._ He pocketed his phone and hastily went to his car. Is she seriously agreeing to his offer? What gives, midget?

Ichigo parked his car and run to the building, he pressed the top floor and waited impatiently.

When he reached her door, he composes himself and breathe deeply. Why is he so nervous?

When the door opened, he let himself in. Rukia locked the door and asked him to follow her. She led him to her living room and they both sat down.

Rukia is still wearing her office attire and Ichigo wonders why. It's already late in the evening. She looked tired, he thinks.

"Let us keep everything we are going to discuss between the two us." She started.

He nodded.

"I have decided to take you up on your offer… but on my terms. I want to try this for a month. Just tell me how much your fee is." Rukia said this without looking at him. Her face to the side but Ichigo saw a track of tears in the exposed face. So she's been crying he thought.

She wants to pay him for his service huh. Ichigo thought of telling her he doesn't need her money and tell her that he isn't really a Host but then she might change her mind if she get to know that. He have an inkling that she only agreed for this because of his so called job.

Rukia continue talking. "I don't actually need a full time boyfriend, I will only need you when I feel like it, and tonight is one of them. I won't require much from you, and you don't need to quit your job."

Ichigo is amused. She speaks like she's discussing a business proposal.

"Although what I am going to ask is not the usual hosting, but I will ask you to act for me, or more appropriately, to pretend that you are…Kaien" Rukia swallowed.

Ichigo unconsciously clenched his hands.

"I might ask you to hug or cuddle me but that's the extent of it, there would be no sex. I will also need you to accompany me to the Charity Ball I need to attend on the third week of this month. Do you think you can do that?" Rukia face him and waited for his response.

Ichigo was taken aback. What? Hug? Cuddle? Sex!? What is she trying to say? Is she saying she will see me as Kaien? and that her intention is not to forget him or get over him but to delusion herself that they were still in a relationship?!

Shit, she's twisted. Looks like Ran's plan backfired on her. What they had in mind was just to help her go through the process of getting over her ex-boyfriend and not to become a substitute for this Kaien guy, not just a substitute but he will also need to act and pretend that he is Kaien. So he can't be himself. Dammit!

Now he's irritated, confused and hesitant. If he accepts, will he be able to pull it off? Acting as her boyfriend? Besides, is she really okay with him doing sort of things that only a boyfriend is allowed to do? Well he is posing as her boyfriend so technically he's allowed.

Damn! Is she this in love to her ex that she couldn't accept the fact that they have already broken up?

This has turned out to be more complicated than he had anticipated. He sighed. He took a look at Rukia again and his answer was presented to him.

The Rukia he met weeks ago is not the Rukia he's facing right now. Right now he's looking at a very vulnerable Rukia. Her red rimmed eyes are a bit wide for anticipating her answer. There are still tears clinging to her long eyelashes. Her face is plastered with red blotches, probably from crying.

"Yeah" he answered, without thinking further. Looking at that face, he had the urge again to hug her so tight and hide her to the world.

Rukia smiled and surprised him yet again. She stands up and went to her room. When she came back she has changed into her pajamas, a beanie in her hand.

"Can we start now?" she asked a bewildered Ichigo.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" said Ichigo. Suddenly nervous.

Rukia stands in between his legs, and put the beanie in his head. Looks like she wants to hide his hair, he thought.

After that, Rukia switched on her TV and put it in a movie channel. When that is done, she went to sit on the space between Ichigo's legs and laid her back on his chest.

Ichigo did not move at first and then he realized today must have been their movie night or something. He moved further inside the sofa to give her more space, then he tentatively wrapped his hand around her waist and when she didn't flinch he brought her closer to him. He shifted so her head was pressed in his right shoulder.

So she's really okay with me touching her or she's probably already in her own world where she is cuddling Kaien, thought Ichigo.

They got comfortable and stayed like that. They were watching War Horse, it's a story of a boy and his horse during the World War 1. He had seen this movie and he liked it.

Rukia was silent on his arms. He buried his face in her head and smells her scent. She doesn't have a sweet smell which was a relief for he isn't really a fan of fruity smells. He prefers this scent, musky but feminine.

Ichigo run his fingers in her hair, the other hand loosely wrapped at her waist. He was not interested in the movie though, his mind is focused on Rukia. He took one of her hand and kissed the back of it. He felt Rukia stilled for a second then she relaxed, burying herself further. He wondered if Kaien had ever done that, if he is acting way beyond what Kaien usually do. Well he doesn't know really and he couldn't just ask Rukia, could he? So it's up to him to guess.

After a little while, he felt Rukia's breathing even, he looked down and saw she fell asleep. He chuckled. He let her sleep a bit more and when he thinks that Rukia won't be waking up anytime soon, he carried her to her room and lay her in her bed. He sat at the bed side wondering what the hell did he just agreed to do.

A month acting to be Rukia's ex-boyfriend huh. He doesn't like it one bit but for the life of him he couldn't understand why he accepted. Though when he saw Rukia smile earlier, he couldn't help but think he wants to see her smile more.

He stands up and about to leave when he felt a tug at his shirt. He looked back down and saw Rukia barely awake, hand still clutching his shirt.

"Stay, Kaien." She whispered.

Ichigo didn't move at first then nodded and lay beside her, tucking himself inside the blanket as well. Rukia snuggled to his side and went to sleep again.

Ichigo was wide awake. Damn, what have I gotten myself into? He wonders again. He look at a peacefully sleeping Rukia. He shifted carefully so he was facing her. She really have a cute face, he thinks. He reached for her face and run his thumb to her cheeks, erasing the track of tears, then he held the hand that was between their faces and studied her face some more, and before he knows it, he is sound asleep as well.

-X-

Rukia woke up with a sunlight caressing her face, she yawned and stretched her body. Last night was the best sleep she had had in months. She feels refreshed. She looked at the clock on her bed stand and saw that it was past seven in the morning. She's amazed she slept in this late, good thing it's the weekend. Then she saw a note sticking out from the clock, she took it and read.

 _Had to go. Have some errands to do. Call me when you need me._

That's right, she hired him. He is now her personal escort of sort. She remembers what brought this on.

 _Yesterday, was her dinner date with her brother. She was about to enter in the restaurant when she saw Kaien there with his brother. Kaien was standing, he was saying something while Byakuya just sat there looking uninterested as usual. She was about to leave when her brother saw her. So, she went inside with a heavy feet, she felt like her shoes weigh a ton._

 _When she reached their table, her brother spoke "Leave Shiba, I don't want you to spoil my time with my sister, besides, don't make your girlfriend wait any longer."_

 _She followed where her brother's looking and sure enough, Miyako was there, patiently waiting. She didn't meet her eyes. Kaien bowed to Byakuya and went to her, he put his arms on her and guided her outside. Miyako clinging to him. Rukia witnessed this all. This is the first time she saw them together._

 _Rukia was rooted to the floor, she feels like her heart is being squeezed by an invisible hand, hand that is so strong her heart's going to explode soon. Then she remembered her brother was in front of her, so she composed herself and fervently prayed that what she's feeling inside wouldn't show in her face._

 _Byakuya stands up and told her "Come Rukia, I'm actually not hungry tonight. I will bring you home."_

 _When they reached Rukia's building, Rukia thank her brother and was about to step off the car when Byakuya spoke._

" _Rukia, our branch in France is not performing as I expect. I remember you've been wanting to study the business there."_

 _Rukia knows what he is trying to say. He is giving her a chance to get away. But she knew it won't help at all, and she doesn't want to neglect her duty._

" _I can't leave at this time brother, the development of Sakura Hotel and Resort project is in critical stage." She said._

 _Byakuya understood. "Goodnight sister. I'll see you next Friday."_

" _Goodnight, Nii-sama."_

 _As soon as Rukia locked her door, her legs gave out. She slumped at her door way and cried. Head on her knees. The pain she's been suppressing earlier erupted like a volcano and inflict her tenfold. She had never imagined the torture of seeing them together._

 _Would she be tortured like this forever?_

 _She hated herself for not hating Kaien, she hated even more that she still wants him, she wants him so bad she could beg him to come back to her. She took her phone and searched for his name, that's when she saw a name that she didn't remember putting._

 _Before Kaien Shiba was Ichigo Kurosaki._

 _She remembers his offer, so without thinking much, she send him a message. She thought why not, why not pretend that she still have Kaien if it helps stop this pain she is feeling, even for just a few seconds, few seconds where she can breathe._

Now that she have done it, she guessed it helped because she was able to sleep peacefully last night.

I can do this, thinks Rukia determinedly.

She was preparing herself a coffee when her phone rings.

"Hello Rukia? We are having breakfast then head to play tennis after, you wanna come?" It was Momo.

"Okay, which restaurant?" She wanted to have breakfast as well, she's suddenly hungry.

"Err, _La Brioche_ " she heard the sheepish voice.

So they were in her building. Figures. They have been inviting her to go out for the last months. She now felt guilty for denying them so many times.

"I'll come down shortly" she told Momo and hang up.

When she came down, Momo and Rangiku stared at her, mouths agape, like they couldn't believe she was really there. Their eyes followed her even when she sat down and ordered her breakfast, they only look away when she pointedly look at them.

But Ran stared at her again and said "There's something different about you."

Rukia raised her eyebrow.

"I know! Are you wearing a better concealer Rukia? Because you somehow magically gotten rid of the dark circles around your eyes." Ran exclaimed.

"I'm not wearing a concealer, Ran." Rukia deadpanned.

"Really? That's good. Anyway, we are so glad you came, we were planning to just go to Haineko Sports Club but now that you're with us we can go to Shirayuki Resort and we'll be treated as princesses. I should have brought my swimsuit." Rangiku said happily.

Rukia just rolled her eyes but agreed inwardly. It has been a while since she went to their resort. She love spending her time there. It's where she usually goes every time she wants to unwind.

She knows why she stopped going though, because most of her precious memories in that resort includes Kaien. That's where they played tennis together, or watched him play golf, or just lounged under the sun. Sometimes, he surprised her by just showing up behind her back with a drinks in front of her face when he had told her he won't be coming.

Maybe by going there would help lessen the sleepless nights.

-X-

Monday noon, Ichigo is having a break at his office. He wonders what Rukia's doing so he took his phone and sent her a message.

 _Hey_

 _Hi_

Wow, that was fast.

 _Working?_

 _No, having lunch with Ran and Momo _

That's good.

 _Did you sleep well last night?_

 _Yeah.. though I slept better two nights ago_

He grinned. Two nights ago was when they slept together. Damn, that sounded off.

 _Want me to come over tonight?_

 _Not tonight._

Ichigo tried hard not to feel disappointed and he failed miserably. He scowled.

 _._

 _Okay._

He put down his phone and sighed. He was startled when his phone vibrates again.

 _Ran keeps reminding me that she made a dinner reservation for me on Saturday at a restaurant she tried recently, says they offered the best food so far. Can you join me?_

This message turned his scowl to a full blown smile.

 _Where shall I pick you up?_

 _My place at 7pm._

 _Got it._

"So the great Kurosaki has finally fallen in love." Mocks Uryuu as he sat in the chair opposite him.

"What are you talking about Ishida? Don't spout non-sense." Ichigo said, putting his phone down.

"So you are still in denial phase. Then what else could be the reason of you grinning the whole time you were texting, your crush finally text you back?" Uryuu took some documents from his satchel then tossed them to Ichigo. He then look at the papers in Ichigo's desk.

"Don't treat me like I'm in my teens Ishida.. and don't touch those." Ichigo said, throwing him a pen.

"You might as well be, considering how you're acting these past weeks." Uryuu easily caught the pen and put it down. "So still not figure out how to treat this patient?"

"No, his body is still not responding positively." Ichigo sighed.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. I hate to admit this but if you can't then no one can." He stands up and left.

 **-X-**

 **A/N: Thank you so much to those who reviewed, favorite and followed. You made me so happy.**

 **JoTerry, bubblymoon, blissbeat, Toukia, FafaCute : Thanks for the reviews and encouragement.**


	3. ACT 2

**A/N: I was inspired to write another Ichiruki story when Urahara, in Chapter 666, said he is leaving everything to Kurosaki aaannnd Kuchiki (I'm sure he meant Rukia, right?). I'm excited to see Ichigo and Rukia fight back to back again.**

 **Also, a big, BIG Thanks to those who reviewed and favorite'd my first story "Almost Lost Happiness", because of them I got the courage to post this one as well.**

 **In this story, Ichigo and Rukia are less tsunderes. They are more expressive.**

 **Disclaimer: All Kubo Tite's**

XXXXXXX

ACT 2

XXXXXXX

.

.

Saturday. Ten minutes before 7pm, Ichigo arrived at Rukia's penthouse, he is wearing the beanie Rukia had put week ago, he wore a semi casual clothes – White polo shirt covered with blue jean jacket and dark denim, If he takes Rangiku's taste, this restaurant's probably not the type where you have to be formally dressed.

When Rukia opens the door, he says hey and kissed her on the cheek, Rukia smile at him a little. Rukia too is wearing a white blouse with purple stripes on the collar and sleeves, her blouse is tucked in a dark blue skirt ending just above her knees. Black 3 inches strapped sandals wrapped her small feet. Huh they matched, Ichigo thinks, amused.

They arrived at the restaurant, it's an Asian Fusion called White Orchids, and Ichigo is right, it is a semi-formal type but the ambiance is relaxing, they were sat in the balcony area, overlooking the golf course. Ichigo ordered the Thai red curry chicken- extra spicy and Rukia ordered the Nasi Goreng with extra cucumber and crab meat. They also ordered a bottle of wine.

"Let's not talk about business today, okay?" Rukia asked sweetly.

Right, he is Kaien- the businessman, Ichigo reminded himself.

On Monday, right after he confirmed their dinner date, he immediately face his laptop and googled this Kaien Shiba. He have a great profile, he admitted.

He is good-looking, alright, they have the same height, although Ichigo is on the leaner side. His family own the Shiba Enterprise, the largest supplier of firearms/fireworks in the country and currently his sister is the Chairman and Kaien is the CEO. Before he joined his company he became a soldier first and was a Lieutenant.

He saw some pictures with Rukia by his side, most of them were taken from a Charity balls. They were even called the 'Most Charitable Couple'.

"You like cucumber" Ichigo said while mentally wracking his brain to find what they can discuss without being his true self.

"Like you didn't know." Rukia said laughing.

Ichigo like her smiles but he like her laugh more. "Forgive me, I forgot, why don't you remind me what else you like?" He leaned forward. Ichigo was trying to know her more.

"Well, I like my egg well done, I like tom yum soup, I like my pancake topped with condensed milk, I like watermelon juice aaaand I love Chappy." She said all this with a smile in her face.

Ichigo was entranced. Then "Chappy?"

"Yes, Chappy the rabbit. You said you like him too because every time his show is on, you were able to do your work." Rukia said.

Ichigo was amused, Kaien is one sneaky guy.

When their food was served, they both tasted it and agreed with Rangiku's assessment.

"Would you like to try the curry? It's tasty" Ichigo asked. Rukia was startled like she didn't expect he would offer his food but she slowly lift her fork and took a piece of chicken from Ichigo's plate and taste it. She hummed her agreement. Ichigo cut a piece of the crab meat and taste it as well.

Rukia smiled.

When they are done with their food, he took the almost empty bottle from the wine bucket placed in a stand near his side and put it on their table, he then dragged his chair closer to Rukia. Rukia watched him, inquisitively. "Why the need to sit closer?"

"Nothing, I just feel like wanting to be near my girlfriend, is that bad?" he smirked, face leaning to her.

Rukia was taken aback again, but slowly show a smirk of her own, leaning towards him as well. "Did you miss me that bad?"

Now it was Ichigo's turn to be surprised. He is seeing her flirty side.

"As a matter of fact, I do, so much that I want to kiss you right now." He softly said.

"Then why don't you?" Rukia challenged.

Ichigo was tempted, alright. If they weren't in public, he would have claimed that soft looking lips already. Instead he took her hand and entwined his fingers to her then brought it to his lips and kissed it, all the while looking at her amethyst eyes. They're so gorgeous he could look at them for years. Rukia couldn't stand the intensity of his gaze so she looked down and took her glass of wine and drank all of it.

Ichigo chuckled and pour her a little. He then pour all the remaining wine in his glass.

"Do you have somewhere else to go after?" He asked.

"No, I feel a little dizzy now, so just bring me home." Rukia said, finishing her drink.

"Okay" Ichigo agreed. He have an early operation tomorrow so he needs a clear mind.

So he paid their bill despite Rukia's insistence to pay and drove her home.

-X-

When Rukia enters her door, she faced Ichigo. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Rukia." Ichigo said, he reached for her face and caressed it, Rukia pressed her face farther in his palm, he leaned down and kissed Rukia's cheek, and he stayed like that for a second, when he was about to pull back he felt Rukia's hand on his shoulder which brought her body closer to him, she then shift her face a little and peck Ichigo's lips. Automatically, like a magnet, Ichigo followed her lips and clamp his lips to hers. He reached for the door and closed it. He then wrapped his hand on Rukia's waist and mold her body to his, all the while ravaging her soft lips. His other hand is still in her face, guiding it where his mouth is. He nipped her lower lips and sooth it with his tongue, when he felt her mouth opened he plunged his tongue in and explore her. He heard her moan which excite him more if that is even possible, he himself is trying so hard not to groan. He had never kissed a lips this soft before, he had never felt this sensation before and he had never wanted anyone this bad before, period.

He honestly couldn't get enough of her.

Rukia on the other hand is overwhelmed with the way she was being kissed. But she liked it, oh she like it so much she thought her bones have turned spongy. When she realized that her mouth won't be free to breathe anytime soon, she plucked her lips from this very sensuous mouth and gasp for air. The mouth did not stop though, it travelled down her neck, licking, nipping and sucking it. The hand that was holding her face is now at the back of her head, tangled in her hair, angling it to expose her neck more. The other hand still tightly wrapped at her waist, keeping her in place. She feels her body burns with desire. Before she can let out another cry, her mouth is once again occupied. She tried her best to match the intensity of his kisses but he is too much, he is too much all she can do is suck his tongue and nip his lips when a chance is given.

She felt his hand travelled from her head to her chest, inches away from her breast, she almost grabbed his hand and put it there herself when the mouth stopped and she was released all of a sudden. Her knees nearly gave out without the support.

Ichigo stepped back. "Goodnight, Rukia." He said huskily, he turned, opened her door and left.

Rukia stands there looking at her closed door, flustered, her body is still swaying from being released abruptly, lips still tingling from being ravaged.

At the other side of the door, Ichigo was heaving, a hand running on his face, trying to calm his breathing and pounding heart. He couldn't believe what he just did, he was a second away from ripping her blouse and taking her there and then. He looked down to his crotch and groaned, hoping there won't be anyone riding the elevator with him. He started to walk funnily.

Rukia still dazed, went to her room and took a night bath. When she was finally in her bed, she couldn't help but think that she felt good, so good that sleep came to her effortlessly.

Ichigo on the other hand couldn't sleep at all. Right after he arrived at his apartment, he went straight to his bathroom and relieved himself. After that, he tried to sleep but every time he close his eyes he can see Rukia writhing from his kisses. If he opens his eyes, his mind veered back to how soft her lips are, and remembers the taste of her mouth.. oh God her taste is so addicting, he could suck her tongue all day, he had been right about that soft skin, he couldn't get enough from devouring her creamy neck.. and he still hears her moans that drove him insane… Damn! All his senses are still on high alert. He needed to have a cold bath again.

-X-

At the hospital. Around 9am on Friday, Ichigo was removing his white coat and preparing to head home, he had a long day and have been in the hospital for almost 24 hours. It's almost been a week since his dinner date with Rukia. He missed her, he had thought of asking her to have breakfast with him but he doesn't have the energy to act or explain why he is so exhausted. He went home and was asleep as soon as his back touched his bed.

It was past six in the evening when he woke up. He checked his phone and his lips twitched when he saw messages from Rukia.

Yesterday, 10am

 _Hi. Remember the Charity Ball I mentioned before. It's going to be on Friday after tomorrow, are you free?_

Yesterday, 8pm

 _Guess you are busy._

Today, 4pm

 _You are really channeling him, aren't you? Then let's stop from here. I will hand Ran a blank cheque to give to you. Write how much you want. Thanks for putting up with me._

-X-

.

 **A/N: Reviews are highly appreciated.**


	4. ACT 3

**A/N: Be warned. Fluff ahead.**

 **Disclaimer: All Kubo Tite's**

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **ACT 3**

 **XXXXXXXX**

.

.

Yesterday, 10am

 _Hi. Remember the Charity Ball I mentioned before. It's going to be on Friday after tomorrow, are you free?_

Yesterday, 8pm

 _Guess you are busy. _

Today, 4pm

 _You are really channeling him, aren't you? Then let's stop from here. I will hand Ran a blank cheque to give to you. Write how much you want. Nice meeting you._

Shit! She's thinking he's leaving her as well. And 'nice meeting you?' He immediately dialed her number and found out she blocked him.

Already? What the hell, midget, couldn't she have given him at least few more hours before deciding things for him?

Ichigo hurriedly stands up and took the quickest bath he had ever taken in his entire life and was soon out of his apartment. He reached Rukia's door and knocked. When nobody responds he figures she is still at work, so he slump in front of her door and waited.

While waiting, he remembers he have duty in two hours. He just need to apologize to Rukia then leave.

One hour have passed and still no Rukia.

Another forty five minutes have passed and if he don't leave now he's going to be late.

He sighed, took out his phone and texted Uryuu.

 _Hey, can you cover for me tonight?_

Uryuu texted back. _What gives, you have never asked for this before? Family okay?_

 _Yeah. Just have something to settle._ With a certain midget, he thinks.

 _Fine, but you owe me big time. Say hi to your crush for me._

"Tsh!" Ichigo pocketed his phone and resumed waiting. Another hour have passed, it's almost 10pm already and Rukia isn't home still. He took out his phone again and was about to call Rangiku when he heard the elevator dinged.

He stands up and waited for her.

Rukia faltered in her steps, surprised to see him.

"Hey" greeted Ichigo. "Look, I'm sorry I wasn't able to respond to your messages, I forgot to check my phone yesterday and I was asleep until six today." He ran his hand in his hair and realized he forgot to put the beanie on.

Rukia looked at him as if to measure his sincerity and after a minute she looked to the side and asked softly "So are you free on Friday then?"

He felt palpable relief upon hearing that. He smiled and ask "Yeah, what time shall I pick you up?"

"6pm." She responded then smiled and went to her door to open it. "Oh we have to buy you a suit."

Ichigo followed her inside. "No need, I have some."

"But I want to dress you up." She said playfully, looking up to him. Ichigo reached for her and hug her loosely, one hand at her back and the other under her ear with his broad thumb on her cheek. "You do realize I'm not your boy toy, do you?" He teased back. She saw Rukia's bottom lip slightly jutted and he almost leaned down and tug those succulent lips with his again. Damn! Get a grip Kurosaki.

"Fine, but you had better do something about that unruly hair of yours, I want to show the world how handsome my boyfriend is." She winked, left his embrace and went to her room.

But I don't want to show the world how beautiful you are, I want you all for myself, he thought. "Oh great, what am I thinking now." He went to the sofa and sat.

When Rukia came out, he asked "Have you eaten dinner yet? I'm actually hungry, can we order?"

"Sure, I have set of menus here, how about Chinese food?" Rukia asked while gathering the menus on her side table.

"Come here and let me see." Ichigo said, patting the sofa next to him. She went to him but to his surprise, she didn't sit next to him, instead she flap herself on his lap and grinned at him. He couldn't help himself so he pecked her on her lips.

"Hmm Chow Mein and Spring rolls sounds good, how about you?" he looked at Rukia.

"I'll just have soup, so I'll have Wonton please." She said while laying her head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure that's enough? You look like even if you eat every hour it still won't be enough."

"Are you saying I'm skinny?" Rukia glared.

"No, you are perfect." He said. He tilted her face and kissed her fully. Rukia responded back immediately which gives him the courage to lay her on the sofa and cover her with his body. He kisses her more tenderly this time, taking his time to savor her, to fully taste her.. when he travel his mouth to her neck, Rukia whispered "I thought you're hungry?"

"I'm hungry alright, that's why I'm doing something about it." He said, huskily and continued his ministration. Rukia swatted him on his chest and pushed him, laughing. "You're horrible. Go and order already."

"Okay, okay." He kissed her one more time and reluctantly let her go.

"Are you sure you'll only have soup?" he asked Rukia.

"Yeah, I had dinner with Nii-sama earlier."

Right, dinner with her brother – Byakuya, his boss. Ichigo sweatdrop.

They ordered the food and while they wait, Rukia turn on her TV and they watch a movie again, this time they were watching Horrible Bosses. The movie was so funny they couldn't help but crack up as well. Their food arrived and they ate.

"This movie is so funny, my stomach hurts from laughing so hard." Rukia said. She is again sat in between Ichigo's leg

"Yeah" He laughed as well. Then nuzzled her neck and ask "Do you always watch movie from home?"

"Yes. Brother doesn't have time to go to the cinema and… well, we are always busy. The last time I went to a Cinema was during college, with Ran and Momo" Rukia said, facing the side.

"Well, I'm off work tomorrow at 5pm and there's this movie I've been wanting to see so, how about it?" Ichigo said, a little nervous, this is the first time he invited her and not the other way around. And he is also not off duty until 10pm but cinemas would be close by then.

"Really?" She looked up, eyes delighted. This surprised him again. Looking at her wide bright eyes, he couldn't help but think she's too beautiful for her own good.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at 6pm?"

"No!" She sat up rigidly.

"What? I thought you want it?" Ichigo's confused, did she just change her mind in a matter of seconds?

Rukia blushed and look down. "I mean, don't pick me up, I want to meet you in a place like… like at the plaza, or.. or at a coffee shop…" she blushed even more.

Ichigo was beyond amused. So she wants to try going out like the teens do. If that's what she wants then.. "It's a date then, meet me in front of the clock tower at 6:00pm." He wrapped her waist and pulled her to him again. Rukia turned and buried her face in his chest, blush still visible. Ichigo chuckled and kissed her head.

When the movie is finish, he told her "I should go, it's late and you need your rest, you have a date tomorrow with a very handsome guy you'll need your strength to fend off fangirls." He smirked.

Rukia rolled her eyes and stands up. "You mean to fend them off from beating your oversized head."

"Come here, you" Ichigo tugged her and crashed her to him. He tilted her chin and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Don't be late." His lips lingered there.

Rukia nodded and he let her go. He went to her door and left. Rukia locked her door and went to her bedroom, smile in place.

Ichigo couldn't stop grinning as well. He have a date tomorrow. Damn, it looks like it's not only Rukia who is acting teenager today. He took out his phone and texted Uryuu.

 _Ishida I'll relieve you earlier that schedule as I need to get off by 5pm_

 _Dammit Kurosaki, why do I need to adjust my life because you have a date!_

Ichigo chuckled. Uryuu's always got it right he would think he have him monitored.

-X-

The next day, Ichigo woke up early morning, he feels light. He took a bath and went to work.

"I'm gonna take you back for all this favor Kurosaki." Uryuu said.

"Yeah, whatever. Oh and I'm taking morning shift again on Friday, have to get off again at 5pm." Ichigo said while checking the papers on his table.

"Now I'm really curious. This girl must be special. You have never adjusted your schedule before for a girl, not even with Senna. The last time you ask for different shift was when your sisters graduated." Uryuu prodded.

"Mind your own business, Ishida."

"I would if you don't keep on involving me by changing my own plans so you can date your crush." Uryuu said, irritated.

Ichigo brushed him off by changing the topic. "How's Orihime, by the way?"

Uryuu blushed. "She's fine. She recently crave for normal food which was a relief."

Ichigo chuckled.

"I really want to meet this girl of yours. She must be really something if she could put that look on your face."

"What shit are you talking about?"

"The shit where you look like a sappy fool every time I mention your girl."

"Tsh! Go home to your pregnant wife, Ishida." Ichigo pushed him out of his office and sat down.

He glanced at his watch and mentally count the hours before he see Rukia again. He hoped there won't be any emergencies or he would have to cancel on her and he couldn't have that or she might think he backed out on her again.

Damn! He had really became a sappy fool.

.

-X-

 **A/N: Serious Warning: In the next Chapter, you will be blasted with too much sugar you'll feel like gagging, so keep your toothbrush beside you… lol…**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys. I really appreciate it.**


	5. ACT 4

**A/N: Here you go… more fluff ahead….**

 **Disclaimer: All Kubo Tite's**

 **XXXXXXX**

 **ACT 4**

 **XXXXXXX**

.

.

He glanced at his watch and mentally count the hours before he see Rukia again. He hoped there won't be any emergencies or he would have to cancel on her and he couldn't have that or she might think he backed out on her again.

Damn! He had really became a sappy fool.

Luck was on his side though because he was able to get off duty at exactly 5pm, he still have time to go home and take a quick bath.

At home, he was irritated. Why the hell did he suddenly found it hard to choose his clothes when he had never minded picking any before?

Is this what I might have faced if I had liked a girl when I was in my teens?

Liked a girl? So he liked Rukia then?

Yes, he definitely like Rukia, he admitted. What will happen then after a month, when she deemed she doesn't need him anymore?

Guess I'll just have to cross that bridge when I get there, he thought. For now, he is having a date with the woman he like. He assumed that Rukia has never had a normal date. If he assumed right, Kaien had been her first boyfriend and that was when she was almost out of school and she dated an executive man 5 years her senior hence the lack of normal teenager dates. That's probably why she was so delighted when he proposed this date.

I will give you some of your first too, Rukia, he thought, determined.

When he was near the clock station he could see that Rukia was already there. There were guys near her and obviously interested in her. He quicken his steps. One guy approached her and talks to her. He quicken his steps more, he is almost running. He knew he isn't late yet, Rukia just came early.

He reached her in time to hear the guy say "Come on sweetheart, you've been standing here for almost an hour now, I'm sure your boyfriend have forgotten you have a date. If it's me, I would never make you wait." The guy then tried to hold her hand but Rukia evaded him and said "He'll be here or he's dead."

"You've got it right, love. I would never dare stood you up." He wrapped his hand in Rukia's waist and brought her to him all the while glaring at the guy.

The guy shrugged and left.

Ichigo looked down and asked her "Is it true you've been here long?"

Rukia blushed and said "Ran came and has been pestering me, asking silly questions, so I left the house early."

"Next time tell me okay so I can also adjust. I don't want to give other guys the opportunity to approach you." Ichigo said, he reached for her hand and started walking.

"Why, it's actually fun, he knew better pick-up lines than you, he would make a better host that you." She giggled then stilled.

Ichigo stilled as well, then sighed.

He looked at her. She saw her eyes are closed, she's breathing heavily "Rukia?"

After few seconds, Rukia opened her eyes, smiled then said "Let's go?"

"Okay."

That's right, midget, please start to realize I'm not really a host and face the reality already that I am not Kaien. Please start to see me instead. He begged inwardly. He gripped her hand more tightly.

Rukia realized they were going up "Where are we going?"

"We need to take the train, don't worry, the mall is just one station away." Ichigo responded, looking at her, and he was pleased to see her eyes were wide with delight again.

"Really?"

"Don't tell me you haven't ridden a train before?" Ichigo asked, hopeful that he is giving her another first.

"My brother wouldn't let me, said I'll be surrounded with uncivilized men." She said.

"Don't worry, I'm with you." He promised. He understands Byakuya's concern.

Rukia smiled at him and nodded.

Inside the train, Rukia couldn't stop smiling. Her palms are pressed in the glass door, she's enjoying how fast the train runs. Ichigo is behind her, supporting her, arm wrapped at her waist. She looked up and smiled at him, Ichigo took the opportunity so he swooped down and kissed her briefly. Rukia blushed but she didn't admonished him.

When they were inside the mall, Rukia asked "Are we going to have dinner first?"

"No, we will have dinner inside the cinema." Ichigo smirked at her inquisitive face.

"So what are we going to watch?" Rukia asked again.

"We are going to see one badass movie." He grinned at her. "Stay here, I'll buy us tickets and food."

Rukia nodded and watch him fall in queue then went to the food stand. When he returned, he have popcorn, drinks and some wrapped foods.

"Let's go?" Ichigo asked. Rukia nodded again and followed him.

"Rukia, the tickets are on my jean's back pocket, could you take them out." Ichigo turned, his back on her. He waited for a few seconds then he felt fingers wriggling to pick the tickets.

"Of all the places to put.." huffed Rukia. Ichigo turned and said, "Why? Would you rather I put them in front?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Pig!" she swatted him and marched in front, gave their tickets and entered. Ichigo laughed and followed her.

When they were seated, he put the wrapped food on the empty seat next to him but put a bottle of water in her armchair and the popcorn between them.

The movie started. They were watching Avengers: Age of Ultron.

After an hour, when they finished their popcorn, Rukia whispered "So how are we going to have dinner here then?"

"Simple, we eat here." He give her a wrapped food and when Rukia opened it "A hotdog sandwich?" she asked, brow raised.

"Yes love, that's what couple eats when they watch a movie. We'll have another meal later."

"Is this good?" she asked, eyeing the hotdog smashed with a combination of red, yellow and red thingy.

"Why don't you try it?" He said while taking a big bite from his own. Sauce smudged his lips.

"You're such a pig." She said while reaching out to wipe his lips, she then lick the finger and face her sandwich once again. Ichigo glared at her thumb. Damn he's getting jealous over her thumb, what the hell is wrong with him.

"Hmm, this is surprisingly good." Hummed Rukia.

"Told yah."

"So how was it? Ichigo asked when they were leaving the cinema, it was now past eight in the evening.

"You are right, it was one badass movie, alright." Agreed Rukia.

"Who's you favorite? Wait, let me guess, Black Widow?" teased Ichigo.

"No, I particularly like Thor, he's handsome with a body of a God, wait, he is a God." Rukia said, sticking her tongue.

"Figures. So where do you want to have a _proper_ dinner?" He asked.

"I'm thinking to go home. I have a video conference tomorrow morning." Rukia said.

"Okay, but let's take a quick dinner, and this time we'll have it while we're walking and or standing." He then guided Rukia in the busy area of the street and dragged her to one of the stalls there. He purchased 2 takoyakis and gave her one. He then ate one of the balls and nudged Rukia to do the same.

Rukia looked at it and brave a bite. Her eyes widen and took a bigger bite.

"It's great, right?" Ichigo said while finishing his.

"Hhmm.." Rukia hummed, continued eating, when she finished, she pointed her finger to the stall and ordered him "Buy me one more."

Ichigo chuckled. He reached for the pointed finger and told her "No, I want you to try others as well." He led her again and went to the other stall. This time they sat in a small round table and Ichigo signaled the cook raising his two fingers. The cook understood it to two orders. Rukia looked at him expectantly, he winked at her and said "be patient, love."

After few minutes only, they were served with a yakisoba, fresh from the pan.

This time Rukia did not need Ichigo's nudge and excitedly split her chopstick, clap her hands and said "itadakimasu!"

Ichigo chuckled and did the same. He observes her from the corner of his eyes. He is amazed at how Rukia is reacting to this. Here is a beautiful elegant woman, Vice President of the biggest corporation in the country and a billionaire to boost, happily having a dinner prepared by a sweaty cook at a street with him. He chuckled again, if her brother sees them, he will surely have his head.

Rukia is enjoying her food while curiously observing the people around them. There are also couples eating, there are some wearing office attires, there are groups who are boisterously chatting with each other, all the while enjoying their food. Above her head is not the usual chandelier that lights her but it's the natural light from the moon. The temperature of the surrounding is not controlled by machine but by the natural chill of the night and the warmth of the people around her.

She smiled. She liked this.

When they are done, Ichigo hailed a cab and rode home. When they reached her door, Rukia faced him and asked "Would you like to come in?"

He was about to nod when he felt his pager beeps "Next time, love. I have something to do."

He thought he saw Rukia's eyes turned sad but he couldn't confirm as she turned to open her door. When she faced him again, her eyes did not meet him. "Thank you for this wonderful night. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Rukia. I'll see you on Friday, okay?" He leaned down and kissed her cheek. Rukia nodded and went inside. He walked towards the elevator with an unsettling feelings and he couldn't comprehend why. He checked his pager and saw it was an emergency. He went straight to the hospital.

-X-

.

 **A/N: There you go. I tried to be romantic but well…**


	6. ACT 5

**A/N: Okay, enough fluffiness and let's get back to Drama…. Aaaand I changed the rating if you have noticed.. that's because.. I-, err-, uh…. Itriedtowritelemon…. There I said it… I'm just so curious how to write-what they call lemon… so I thought I'll try. I hope I don't disgust you guys…**

 **I apologized for the 18 years and below and to those who doesn't like reading mature scenes.**

 **Thank you for the reviews guys. Please keep them coming. They made me so happy and inspired.**

 **I'm still waiting for Toukia, I hope she's not hyperventilating due to too much ichiruki vitamins from the last two chapters lol….**

 **Yuiyuki: I know what you mean.. I'm all kyaa- kyaaa also when I proofread the chapters haha!**

 **Hopelessromatic: You really think so? Wow.. Thanks.**

 **JoTerry: Yes, we all need a little sugar, that's probably what prompted me to start writing. I want my own Ichigo.. lol…**

 **..**

 **Disclaimer: All Kubo Tite's**

* * *

 **ACT 5**

XXXXXXX

.

.

Ichigo arrived in the hospital and it turned out there was a vehicle accident and several people were in critical condition.

He was so busy he only got few hours' sleep in between days, thankfully he was able to go home on Friday afternoon and can take a couple of hours' sleep before he pick up Rukia.

Friday, 5pm, Ichigo is scowling so hard at his reflection, he felt foolish for rearranging his hair for the umpteenth time. He tried flattening it with a gel but he feels it doesn't suit him, he washed his hair again and let it stay as it was, his scowl deepened, Rukia had told him to do something about it but for the life of him he doesn't know what to do, he had never made any effort before, even when he stood as best man to Ishida. He tried to remember how Szayel did it before. That's right Szayel could help. He checked the time and saw that he still have time to have a quick detour to the club. He wished Grimm won't be there or he will never hear the end of this.

Of course, his wish is not granted.

"Didn't know you are getting married today, you could have at least send us an invitation." Grimm smirked while looking at Ichigo in the mirror, Szayel fixing his hair.

"Tsh!"

"So tell us, who is this girl who has you wrapped around her fingers for you to come here - wearing a tux, just to fix your hair?" prodded Grimm.

"No one. Drop it." Ichigo said, eyes not meeting Grimmjow. Grimmjow just smirked. "Keep hiding her, we'll eventually know, anyway."

When he reached Rukia's door, he noticed it was ajar. He called out to Rukia and heard her inviting him in. He went inside and saw Rukia in her living room.

She was bent down in her sofa probably fixing her shoes. When she got up and turned to him, he stared, transfixed. Gone is the woman eating a yakisoba in the street, for in front of him stood a queen – beautiful, regal and elegant. He stared some more. He will never get tired of looking at that face.

"Close your mouth, you moron." Teased Rukia.

"You're beautiful." He told her.

"You don't look bad yourself." She said, lips twitching.

"Shall we?" he asked. Rukia nodded.

While they were at his car, he told her "You should always make sure your door is locked, Rukia. What if it wasn't me who arrived earlier, you could have been kidnapped or hurt."

"Don't worry, I already know it was you because once my floor was pressed in the elevator, it signaled my monitor and shows the image." Rukia said.

"Regardless. Keep your door closed, okay?" Said Ichigo, unconvinced.

"Yes, brother." Rukia said while rolling her eyes.

* * *

The ball was not an extravagant one. It was mostly to raise funds for various charities. When they entered, the stage lighted - as if they were just waiting for them, or Rukia in particular, the host went to the stage and introduce a boy in his teens to perform for the opening number.

"This is for you, Rukia Nee-sama." The boy said, looking at Rukia.

Rukia smiled encouragingly at him. The boy played the piano and started singing

…

 _When things start gettin' tough, it seems like you do too_

 _When there just ain't enough, you always make due_

 _When it gets more than I can handle, and I don't know what to do_

 _I just stop and thank God I've got you.._

… _  
_  
Ichigo felt Rukia's hold on him tighten. When he looked down, he noticed that Rukia's eyes were glassy. He tilted her chin and said "No crying, love, or you will ruin your make-up, not that you're not beautiful without it."

Rukia nodded and resumed watching the boy. He remain watching her.

Ichigo realized, this woman will never cease to amaze him.

When the boy step off the stage, he went straight to Rukia. "Nee-sama, did you like it?"

"Yes, you were excellent." Rukia smiled at him. The boy blushed and mumbled "It's because you are here nee-sama." The boy noticed her hand is entwined to Ichigo, he looked up to Ichigo and glared at him.

Dream on kid, she's never going to be yours, I myself is struggling to even make her see me. Ichigo glared back.

The boy then turned to Rukia and ask "When are we going to see you again nee-sama?"

"I think I have free time the Saturday after tomorrow, so I'll visit you then."

"That's great. I'll go tell the others."

As soon as the boy left, she felt Rukia stilled and her hand gripped his arm so hard, her nails almost cut his skin. He followed where her eyesight is and he also stilled, for they were both looking at Kaien's back, a lady in his arm, chatting with other guests. As if Kaien sensed them, he shifted his head and saw Rukia.

.

.

Rukia deemed the time had stopped moving and they were stuck looking at each other- amethyst to emerald and vice versa. Their staring contest was put to stop when her body was suddenly turned and now she was facing a chest, this time she knew the time started ticking again.

Rukia looked up to the man holding her and she was blasted with the cruelest realization of her life. She shivered violently she felt like ice enveloped her whole body, started from her toes to her head. When she recovered, she removed his hold on her and started walking towards the exit.

Ichigo squarely look at Kaien for a few second then followed Rukia.

"Rukia, please, at least let me bring you home." He told her while catching up to her. They were now outside the hotel.

Rukia stopped abruptly but didn't turned. Ichigo noticed her shoulders were shaking badly.

She's crying. Ichigo felt her pain was extended to him because his chest is being hammered painfully. He closed the remaining gap between them and gathered her in his arms, he hugged her tightly from behind, trying to tell her he's here. He felt his body shakes due to her trembling so badly.

Ichigo wished he could take all her pain, if all is not possible then even just a fraction, because seeing Rukia like this is killing him as well.

"I love you, Rukia. " He whispered. Yes, he is in too deep for this amazing woman, there's no turning back for him anymore.

Rukia stilled and he tentatively released her.

Please don't tell me you don't need me anymore. Because I need you. Dammit, midget open your eyes! I need you to see me already. Ichigo's gut is twisting with fear.

Rukia turned and the hammering in his chest became fiercer and fiercer, his inside will soon turn to dust.

Rukia's beautiful amethyst eyes are obstructed with fat tears that are flowing non-stop, her face in anguish. He almost cried too looking at her. He tried to reach out but she stepped back. After a few seconds Rukia looked up and met his eyes and in that moment, Ichigo vowed to his soul he would do everything in his power for this woman not to feel this kind of pain anymore. Rukia's tears continued to flow while looking at him.

He couldn't take it anymore so he took a quick step and crashed her to him without her consent. He hugged her tight and let her cry in his chest. He remembered, the sad look on her face was what initially attracted him, but now, he would do anything and give everything just not to see this expression on her face ever again.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of pained emerald eyes are witnessing this scene as well.

After a little while Rukia's cries subsided until it fully stopped. She wriggled from his arms and took a step back, she then looked at him again. Her makeup is almost gone, washed by her tears, her eyes are all red and puffy, red blotches are visible all around her face. Ichigo thought he has never seen a beautiful woman more than her.

Minutes pass and she was still looking at him. He started to fidget. What he wouldn't give just to know what is running in that beautiful head of hers.

More minutes pass and still no words. Ichigo decided to match her gaze.. Damn she's not even blinking.

He was about to snap her out of wherever her mind is when finally she spoke.

"I'm hungry, can we have takoyaki again?" She whispered, voice husky.

Ichigo laughed in relief. He felt his inside is reforming back. He ran a hand in his face. This woman, really, this unbelievably beautiful- amazing woman… he doesn't know how she could make him feel several emotions in a matter of seconds.

She's unpredictable, alright.

"How about the charity?" he asked. He felt so relieved he still get to be with her. He cupped her face and swipe her cheeks, removing the tear tracks. Rukia closes her eyes and feels his hands on her cheeks.

When she opened her eyes, she told him "It's okay, there's already an account set up for them" and walked towards his car. Ichigo followed. When they reached his car, he removed his tux so now he's only wearing a while polo shirt, he then gave the jacket to Rukia. "Wear that, it's getting cold."

This time he brought her to a family restaurant that serves takoyaki as well. "Do you feel like eating a lot tonight?"

"Why, what do you have in mind?" Rukia's eyes are expectant.

"I'm thinking of sukiyaki."

"Then we'll have that." She smiled a little.

They ordered the food and sake as well.

"Tell me about that kid who performed earlier." He asked. He wanted her to talk, to forget who she saw earlier.

"Rui? He is the oldest in the orphanage, I've known him since he was 10 years old. He is a bright boy, he is entering college soon. I've been asking him to introduce his girlfriend because the kids there kept teasing him that he has been bragging about a girl he like" Rukia said while putting vegetables in their pot.

"I'm sure that was you, his eyes are all stars when he was looking at you." Ichigo teased.

"You're getting jealous over a kid." She brushed him off.

"Didn't you know? I get jealous with anyone or anything you set your eye on, I even envy that chopstick because you are holding it but not me." He said looking at her hand.

She laughed. "You're unbelievable. Here, eat." She shoved a piece of meat in his mouth which he accepted and chewed.

"So how often do you visit them? The orphanage, I mean." He asked. He's mentally arranging his schedule so he can accompany her if she asked.

"Mostly, once a month. Do you want to come with me next Saturday?" she asked.

Bingo. "Sure."

"Thanks, but you have to pick me up around 10am so we could buy foods to bring." Then "This is really good. I wish I could bring Nii-sama here sometime." Rukia said. Ichigo chuckled. "I know! I will bring Ran and Momo, they will love it here, I'm sure."

"This is a bit far from your office, don't you think?" He asked.

"Yeah, but we could come during the weekend and you could join us, the club is near here, right?" Rukia asked, offhandedly.

He noticed her slip and he waited for her reaction but it looks like she didn't realized what she just said. He's glad. Is she starting to separate him from Kaien now? He really, really hoped so.

When they finished their _sake_ , Ichigo paid the bill again, Rukia scowled. He just winked at her.

When they were entering the elevator to Rukia's penthouse, she asked "Where are you bringing me next time? Wait, just surprise me." She smiled. Ichigo couldn't help grinning for hearing the word 'next time'.

"How about I bring you to my family's house?" he said without thinking. Rukia's eyes widen. He waited what she's going to say, if she say yes then she will have to face the truth and if she say no then.. Well, too bad for Ichigo. Rukia was about to respond when the elevator jolted several times. She grabbed him and clung to him, Ichigo held her to him tightly.

Finally the elevator stopped. Rukia realized their position and she stayed like that.

"Rukia" Ichigo called her. Rukia looked up in time for Ichigo to capture her lips. Rukia welcomed it and responded with the same fervor. After a second only, or so Ichigo felt, they heard the elevator ding, signaling their arrival. He released Rukia and they walk to her door, Rukia fetch for the card key in her purse, Ichigo rubbed his neck, in his mind his foot is tapping impatiently.

Finally, finally, Rukia's door opened, they went in. As soon as the door clicked shut, he spun Rukia around and picked up where they had left off. Their tongues battled for dominance. But just the same, he kisses her with so much intensity that Rukia couldn't keep up all she does is moan and accept his assault. He ran both his hands on her smooth neck and inserted his fingers in the collar of her jacket, she understood and the jacket fell on the floor, discarded. Ichigo then lifted both her legs to straddle him and carried her to her living room. He sat with Rukia on his lap. When Rukia plucked her lips from him he proceeded to devour her neck, he supported her back so he could bend her and access her pulse which he greedily sucked and lapped, Rukia cried out and arched her back further, her hair is nearly touching the floor. Ichigo remove his other hand from her back and grabbed Rukia's right breast and knead it, He then sucked the other through her gown. Rukia panted, she tugged his arm and straightened herself. She cupped his face and kissed him passionately, her hands now on his hair tugging it incessantly. Ichigo's desire grew tenfold. His finger is now playing with her back zipper. His other hand continued to knead her mounds. Rukia moved up and down rubbing Ichigo's crotch, Ichigo groaned, he cupped Rukia's face and take over kissing.

They were both far gone now.

He felt Rukia's finger unbuttoning his shirt which gave him the courage to pull down her zipper as well. Rukia opened his shirt and ran her hand in his chest, grazing his nipples. He groaned. His pants has become painfully tight. He then stand with Rukia in his arm and walked them to her bedroom all the while sucking her neck. He laid Rukia on her bed, her gown just barely covering her breast. Her body is now tinged with delicious color, her mouth is still panting, eyes half lidded, he honestly have not seen anyone this erotic before. He felt the happiest man in the world at this moment. He covered her body with his and kissed her neck, his hands tugged her gown so now her upper body is now bare for him to freely see. He travelled down and finally, finally taste her breasts in the flesh. He sucked, lapped, nipped and bit them alternately. Rukia writhed beneath him. He reach for her left hand and entwined their fingers, his other hand mapping her entire body, he tugged her gown further until it reached the floor along with his shirt. His lips then travelled downwards.. Down.. Down ... Down.. Until he reached her center, he kissed and sucked her through the cloth.

Rukia writhed more while panting heavily. The hands on her breast, kneading and tweaking her nipples feels so good, the hand that was mapping and gripping her legs feels wonderful, but the feeling down there felt the best, she couldn't even described the sensation, she felt like there were several hands touching her, pleasing her.

Ichigo couldn't get enough, he is second away from ripping that obstruction from finally tasting her, he willed his mouth to go upwards until he reached that succulent mouth and kissed her intensely. He felt Rukia is tugging at his pants, removing his belt, he helped her and he discarded his pants. They were both now have one piece of clothing. He covered her body and sucked her breast again, he cupped her center and knead her. Rukia's hands are gripping his hair and shoulder. He pushed her panty on the side and inserted one finger, Rukia cried out, her body writhing. He let his fingers do the work and not long she felt Rukia's inside started to constrict, so he made his finger to work faster, his other hand to tweak and squeezed her left breast and his mouth to suck, nipped and lapped her right fervently... It was too much for Rukia and she exploded, her back arched so high that she brought Ichigo with her.

Ichigo let her catch her breath but not without kissing her all over her face. When Rukia recovered, she responded to his kisses which soon became intimate again, Ichigo only stilled when he felt Rukia tried removing his brief.

"Rukia, are you sure?" He asked. She nodded.

I hope you won't regret this, he prayed.

He reached down and removed Rukia's underwear as well. He kissed her neck, her chest, her breast then up to her lips again, he aligned himself to hers and started entering her, she's so tight he could feel all of her, he couldn't help it anymore so he pushed until he's fully sheathed inside her. Rukia cried out, now gripping the sheets desperately. Ichigo on the other hand just had a taste of heaven, it was all he could do not to pound her. He cupped Rukia's face and kissed her while moving. He swallowed Rukia's pants. He lifted Rukia's back so they were now upright, Rukia cried again, he groaned, this position allowed him to penetrate her deeply. Rukia started to ride him and he met her halfway. He knew he is not going to last long so he lay Rukia again but took one of her leg and hold it as he thrust, she felt Rukia's inside closing in so he thrust faster.. He watched her flustered face, he bent down and kissed her deeply..

"I love you, Rukia." He whispered.

"Please be mine.." Words followed with a powerful thrust in between.

"Tell me you are mine.. Rukiaaahhhh..." _thrust! Thrust! Thrust!_

They both shuddered violently, each let out a cry of ecstasy.

When both came down, he gathered her in his arms and held her throughout the night.

Ichigo woke up around dawn when he felt a movement in his chest. He looked down and he saw Rukia wriggling from his arms, still asleep. He chuckled, she might be numbed for being pressed to him tightly. He loosen his hold and allowed Rukia to turn, now her back to him. Still he spooned her. He was about to go back to sleep when he heard his pager beeps. Damn, why does this always happens when I'm with Rukia? He moved gently so he won't wake her, he kissed her on her cheek and watch her for a few seconds. He sighed. He dressed up, scribbled a note and left.

.

.

-X-

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so ashamed.**

 **..**

 **… how was it?**


	7. ACT 6

**A/N. Please bear with me. We are nearly done.**

 **Disclaimer: All Kubo Tite's**

XXXXXXX

ACT 6

XXXXXXX

.

.

.

As expected, it was chaos in the hospital again. A building was caught in a fire and a lot of residents have suffered various degree burns and injuries.

Ichigo entered his office, he had just finish the last operation of the day when Uryuu knocks on his door, signaling his presence. "Kurosaki, Byakuya wants to see you."

"What does he wants now? I don't have energy to fight with him. I'm exhausted." Ichigo groaned but started walking towards the door. He looked at Uryuu inquisitively. Uryuu just shrugged.

"Byakuya, you want to see me." Ichigo greeted. Byakuya eyed his coat with disdain, it was splattered with blood. Ichigo just lazily smirked, he didn't bother to make himself presentable.

"What is the meaning of this?" Byakuya said, pointing at the scattered pictures on his table. He looked down and his eyes widen. These are pictures of him and Rukia taken at the restaurant when they had dinner at White Orchids, shots when they had their first date from the train station, at the mall and even when they were eating in the street, and lastly, shots when they were at the ball and in the hotel's parking lot.

Ichigo is surprised. If Byakuya had pictures of them from the start, then why did he confront him just now?

"It means what it means. I'm going out with Rukia." Ichigo squared his shoulder and planted his feet firmly. If Byakuya orders him to stop seeing Rukia then he had another thing coming.

"You dared treat my sister like any other girl you find in a street. Don't you have any decency bringing her to a run-down restaurant like this?" Byakuya's glaring eyes bore on him, finger pointing to the picture of them in the family restaurant.

Ichigo looked at the picture he is pointing. Rukia sure is overdressed in that restaurant but Ichigo thinks that even if she wore rags or sack and go to an elite restaurant she would still look elegant.

"You should exert more effort in knowing your sister, Byakuya. She loves everything normal. She doesn't mind eating in the street and she love that run-down restaurant you just criticized, she enjoyed riding a train, and it would make her happy if you find time to bring her to a cinema. Your sister is an amazing woman, you should let her explore more."

Byakuya stands up and face Ichigo fully. "I supposed it's too much for your brain to comprehend the danger of your actions. Do you have any idea who you are dating?"

"Oh I know how precious she is, alright. That's the more reason why she should be herself more. She deserves to be happy. Allow her to search that for herself. I'll be there to protect her." Ichigo promised.

Byakuya coldly look at him. "I've shielded her for a reason, and yet, she still got hurt. And you, don't you think your family has hurt her enough? What are you doing having a relationship with her just right after your cousin had crushed her?"

"My family would never hurt her, and I would hurt myself first before hurting her." Ichigo shouted. How dare he accused him? And what cousin is he talking about?

Byakuya pointed again at a document on his table. "I have always known your family root."

Ichigo stepped closer to his table again and looked at the document. He was shocked at what he is seeing. It was his family tree. Next to Isshin Shiba (Kurosaki) is a person name Takume Shiba and beneath it are Kukaku Shiba, Kaien Shiba and Ganju Shiba. Kaien is his cousin?! That's explains their resemblance. Looks like he's got bones to pick with his father. He squared his shoulder again.

"Don't lump me with the likes of him. I would die first before hurting her." Ichigo declared.

Byakuya was about to respond when his phone rings. He checked who it was, his eyes widen infinitesimally and he answered the phone right away. Ichigo saw his face became paler if that is even possible, his eyes shows fear. Ichigo got nervous as well. This guy never shows fear unless….

"Rukia." He uttered. His own fear is now growing in his stomach.

Byakuya took a remote from his table and point it to the TV attached in the wall. He searched for channel and waited.

What they saw in the television multiplied their fear a hundred times.

The footage shows a hostage scene, a scene where he could clearly see Rukia in the corner with kids clinging to her, one man pointing a gun to a kid he is holding. Another guy was also standing near the window holding a gun negotiating with the police. Shit, what's the date today? He took out his phone and his eye widen even more. Today is Saturday, he was supposed to pick up Rukia and they were supposed to buy foods for the kids and go there together. Shit, he have failed her already, failed his promise to Byakuya already.

He saw Byakuya gathered his Jacket and walked swiftly towards the door, surely to go to the orphanage.

He followed him. All the while praying for Rukia's safety. Damn, they did not even speak after that night he made love with her. He didn't even have the chance to tell her he loves her, him as Ichigo and not as Kaien.

Dammit! He cursed, non-stop. He run to his car and followed Byakuya's limo.

When they reached there, both of them run and asked the police in-charge. "What are their demands?" Byakuya asked straight away.

"They want their leader who were captured recently to be released and brought here, and they want a helicopter. It's a good thing they still have not noticed your sister is among the hostages, Kuchiki-sama.

Ichigo saw Byakuya's relief. This time he understands Byakuya's over protectiveness to his sister. He have shielded her enough that not many knows of her physical appearance. He himself only hears of her name until that night at the club. That reminds him, when this is all over, he will treat Ran a drink to her heart's content.

Inside the orphanage, Rukia's heart is beating so fast. They were all in the corner, with the rest cowering in fear. They have been happily playing earlier when these two armed men came barging in. They were asked to pile in the corner and grabbed the smallest kid as hostage which happens to be Yuki.

Her eyes is focused on the gun pointed at Yuki's head. She was crying so hard, her body is shaking in fear. They have been like this for almost an hour now. Waiting for the negotiation to be concluded. She saw Yuki reached out to her, crying for help. Yuki has always been a frail kid. She suffered a lot from her former foster parents that it took them months for her to even speak and let anyone hold her. If this continues, Rukia knows Yuki will be traumatized again and she has suffered enough.

"Please! Swap me with her." She called out to the man. She tentatively stand up. The other guy looked at her, then he laughed greedily. "Hey Sato, looks like we have hit a jackpot. That woman there is Rukia Kuchiki, the precious sister of Byakuya Kuchiki. I'm sure of it as I've been tailing her for months now but her security is tight."

The guy named Sato grinned as well, then beckoned Rukia to come closer, when she's within arms reached, he released Yuki and grabbed Rukia, pointing his gun at her temple.

Ichigo and Byakuya witnessed this all via the monitor, the relief they felt earlier evaporated without a trace.

"You stupid, brave, idiotic, beautiful midget" he groaned while pacing, hands tugging his hair. He felt so useless just standing there.

"We have changed our mind, we want to speak with Byakuya Kuchiki!" Sato shouted. He came closer to the window as well.

Byakuya took the megaphone and spoke. "This is Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Kuchiki-san, One Hundred Million Yen in exchange to this beautiful sister of yours." He then lapped his tongue in Rukia's cheek. Ichigo sees red.

"You will have it in an hour. You may release the others." Byakuya negotiated. He then dialed his phone and spoke "Arrange for One Hundred Million Yen and bring it here in thirty minutes."

"Thank you Kuchiki-san, we will release the others but we want to see the money first, oh and we still need a helicopter." He shouted, then went to the back again with Rukia secured in front of his body.

They waited. Ichigo felt this is the longest one hour he have ever waited on. He looked at the monitor again. There's no trace of fear in Rukia's face even with a gun pointed at her temple, she was looking at Yuki and was giving her a reassuring smile.

Dammit midget, how could you even smile at a time like this? I swear when you are in my arms again I will never let you go.

Finally, a car arrived and the men started to pile several cases on the ground, all showing the content to the hostage takers. Sato satisfied, signaled them to close the cases.

The other guy pointed his gun to the corner where the kids cowering and signaled them to get out. They tentatively stands and walks together towards the door, all of them except one. Rui.

"I'm not leaving you here alone, nee-sama." Rui said. Determined eyes fixed at Rukia.

"No, get out of here!" Rukia shouted. Rui did not budge. Eyes now looking at the gun pointed at him. He have a feeling these men will not release Rukia even after they scape.

"I will count to five, if you don't leave then you die. One.."

"Rui, listen to me, I'll be fine. Please go with the others. I'll meet you later." Rukia assured Rui, pleadingly.

"Two.."

"You wanted to be a Lawyer right? In order to do that, you have to go to college." Rukia added while thinking of more ways to convince him. She knew how stubborn he can be. He is just like her that when a mind is set there would be no changing it.

"Three.."

"Rui, please, don't die because of me. Your brothers and sisters needs you." Rukia's tears started to fall.

"Nee-sama, if something happens to you then all of that is nothing. I have survived until now because of you. I don't want to leave you alone with them." Rui said, determined.

Rukia turned to the other guy whose gun is still pointed to Rui "Please, don't shoot, take him as hostage as well." Rukia pleaded.

"Four.."

Her pleas were ignored. Rukia desperately look at Rui, mentally pleading.

"Five!"

Bang!

.

.

.

Seconds before the man shot his gun at Rui, Rukia stomp at Sato's foot with the heel of her shoe and elbowed him hard in his gut which loosen his hold on her, Rukia then went to the man holding the gun and kick his hand upward in time for the shot to be diverted. The gun was thrown to the side and she jumped for it, but before she reached it another shot was heard. She felt an excruciating pain in her left shoulder and realized she was shot there.

She looked up and saw that Sato was about to shot her again. She closed her eyes and waited.

Two more shots were heard, and the two hostage takers were down. Rukia opened her eyes and looked at Rui, she figured that he was the one who shot Sato. Gun still in his shaking hand.

Ichigo felt it was his gut who got shot repeatedly. He watched the scene like it was in slow motion, his fist are tightly balled his knuckles turned white.

Rukia stands up and staggered towards Rui, taking the gun from his hand. She hugged him with her good hand and repeatedly told him it's over, that they're fine, that he's been very brave and that he saved her. Policemen are running to the area, Ichigo in front of them.

Rukia stands up and went outside. Her right hand clutching her left shoulder.

"Rukia!" "Rukia!"

She heard two people called her. Kaien on her left and Ichigo on her right, both running to her. Both men stopped dead and looked at each other then turned to faced Rukia. Eyes both pleading.

- **X-**

 **.**

 **A/N: Who will it be Rukia?**


	8. FINAL ACT

**A/N: Aannnd we are down to the last chapter…**

 **Disclaimer: All Kubo Tite's**

XXXXXX

Final Act

XXXXXX

.

.

Rukia, please come to me, choose me, I beg of you. Ichigo inwardly pleaded, but hopefully conveyed them through his eyes.

The same plea is shown in Kaien's eyes.

Before Rukia could take a step Byakuya run past them and hugged Rukia.

"Kurosaki, Hurry!" Byakuya called. Right, he's a doctor. He hurriedly went to Rukia's side and inspected her wound. Rukia watched him through half lidded eyes.

"She's losing too much blood. We need to bring her to the hospital." Just as he said that a stretcher appeared. He lifted Rukia gently and laid her in the stretcher.

Inside the ambulance, Ichigo was giving her first aid treatment. As he was wiping the blood, Rukia spoke,

"So, you are a doctor" she whispered. Eyeing his white coat.

"Yes. Head Doctor at your brother's hospital actually." This is good that she's talking. Don't sleep on me yet, midget.

"That explains the terrible greeting when we first met." She said, she tried to smirk but grimaced instead.

"You will never let me hear the end of that, huh. Besides, blame that to Grimmjow, he taught me that." He said, eyes focused on her shoulder.

"All the things you did for me, was it all Grimmjow?" She asked softly. Eyes nearly closed.

"No, that was all me. I'm a terrible actor you know, so I just acted as myself. Not even a single moment I am with you that I pretended." He confessed.

"I'm glad." She said and her eyes closed, sleep finally claimed her.

-X-

When she opened her eyes again, she realized she's in a hospital private room. Flowers are scattered here and there.

"How are you feeling, Rukia?" Byakuya asked while pressing a button.

Rukia looked at herself and noticed that her left arm is in a sling. "I'm feeling better nii-sama. How are the others?"

"They were all outside waiting for you to wake up." He said tenderly.

"How about the hostage takers?" She's worried about Rui.

"They were both alive, not my doing. Although, we need to know who else have been tailing you." Byakuya's face harden, his jaw are tightly clenched.

"I'm fine nii-sama." Rukia assured him. He nodded and said "I will let the others in."

"Thank you, nii-sama."

"Nee-chan!", "Kuchiki-san."

"Hey, there. Are you all okay?" she patted the heads of the kids who tried to hug her. She searched her eyes and landed on Yuki. Yuki looked back and bowed "Arigato, Nee-chan." Rukia motioned for her to come closer so she could ruffle her hair as well. "Don't worry, Yuki, Nee-chan will always be here for you." Yuki nodded and smiled at her.

Her eyes searched again and she found Rui standing near the wall. Head bowed. "Rui." She called.

Rui came closer and asked, eyes not meeting hers "How are you nee-sama?"

"I'm alive because of you. Thank you, Rui."

"No!" he shouted and looked at her, his eyes shows pain. " _I'm_ alive because of you, _you_ got shot because of me! I stayed to protect you and yet.. and yet, you ended up protecting me instead." He covered his eyes with his arm but tears leaked and run his face.

Rukia motioned for the other to leave them and once the door shut she noticed another person leaning on the wall has been there all the time, observing.

Rukia extended her right hand to Rui, Rui tentatively came closer within her grasp. Rukia took his hand and held it tightly.

"How about we protect each other? If you say I protected you today, then how about you protect me next time?"

Rui nodded and hugged her. Ichigo cleared his throat. "Alright, that's enough. Time for your check-up Ms. Kuchiki."

Rui reluctantly released her and glared at Ichigo. Ichigo glared back and motioned for him to leave. Rui stands up but stops beside Ichigo and told him "I love her!" Ichigo turned his face to him and responded "So do I."

Ichigo is irritated but grateful, that this boy did something for Rukia while he stand there and did nothing but watched.

Rukia watched him changed her IV, poked her arms and checked her chart. Then her doctor asked "Are you feeling any pain?"

Rukia shook her head.

"That's good. I'll be back later." He said and walked towards the door.

"That's it? You're just gonna leave? Won't you at least hold me?" Rukia called out to him. Ichigo stopped.

"I can't." he said, his back still on her.

"I thought you never pretended to be someone else?"

"I didn't."

"Then who was it who told me he loves me?"

Ichigo turned and face her "It was Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia. The past month was all Ichigo Kurosaki and not Kaien Shiba." He looked at her, pain and sorrow reflects in his eyes.

"I have fallen in love with you from the moment I saw that beautiful eyes of yours, I may have fallen to your sad face but all I wanted was to see you smile and laugh, and being with you for a month made me fall for you even more. I did not even know I could love someone this much" He couldn't help but poured out his heart.

"That's why I couldn't go on with this fictional relationship anymore, Rukia. I can't have you look at me or touch me when I knew that you're thinking of someone else.

So get better already because I want us to have a clean start. I will re-introduce myself to you and make you see me instead of Kaien, even if I have to forcefully open your eyes to the truth. Until then, I won't touch you, or kiss you. So please Rukia, start seeing me already because I want you so bad, I could barely hold it in." Ichigo ran his hand on his hair in desperation and slump on the chair beside her. His elbows on his knees, arms supporting his head.

Rukia was startled with the things he just said, then a light feeling crept up her chest, she like this feeling.

"Did you ever hear me call you Kaien except that first night?" She asked.

Ichigo opened his eyes and stilled. Now that he think of it. The answer is no. She had called him Kaien just one time, when she had asked him to stay with her.

"I have never called you Kaien again because its feels wrong every time I tried. At the ball, I've realized a lot of things and the most important one was that, I realized it was only my mind that see Kaien, but my heart sees you Ichigo."

Ichigo's head shot up, he couldn't believe what he just heard. This is also the first time she has ever said his name. He couldn't explain the feeling, all he knew is that he would want to hear her say his name over and over again.

"That night I cried a lot, I let it all out because I had accepted that I no longer have Kaien. I was devastated, but then my heart told me I have you, so I looked at you for a long time because I want my mind to recognize you as well and not only my heart. Your feelings get through me Ichigo, that I didn't doubt your words when you told me you love me the first time." Rukia smiled, then "I made love with Ichigo and not with Kaien" she continued with a visible blush on her face..

.

.

Ichigo slowly stand up, he sat at her bed and hugged her, mindful of her shoulder, and said "Midget, help me. I'm so happy I couldn't breathe."

.

.

"I couldn't breathe either because you're squeezing the life out of me." Rukia laughed then scowled, "What did you call me?"

"I've been calling you that in my head from the first time I saw you, Midget." Ichigo released her but he cupped her face and claimed her lips. He kisses her so intensely that all his emotion poured out - the panic sensation he felt this morning, the feeling of fear so thick in his vein when he saw Rukia got shot, and the happiness he is feeling right now, all of these he poured in his kiss. Rukia's heart beats faster and faster. She couldn't contain her happiness either.

Then the door opens with a bang, hitting the wall. Uryuu and several nurses rushed inside only to see them engaged in oral battle. The nurses blushed and Uryuu signaled them to leave.

"Kurosaki, is it too much for you to remove her heart monitor before you decided to kiss the daylight out of her? And you should know better not to grope a patient like that!" Uryuu said, irritated.

Ichigo paid him no mind and proceeded to kiss Rukia further. Rukia swatted him and forcefully pushed him back. Ichigo glared at Uryuu. Uryuu went to the machine and switch it off himself.

"Kuchiki-san, are you sure you want that moron as your boyfriend? I'm Uryuu Ishida, by the way, friend of that idiot, unfortunately"

"Nice to meet you, Ishida-san. Unfortunately indeed, but yes, I do want this idiot here." She said, finger pointing to Ichigo.

"Go away, Ishida." Ichigo attempted to kiss her again but Rukia clamp her palm to his mouth. Laughing. "You're insatiable, d'you know that? Besides shouldn't you be working?"

"Yeah, I'm assigned to you only. It's a perk of owning the hospital" He smirked. "That's Nii-sama, you dufus." Rukia laughed.

"Speaking of nii-sama, Kurosaki, Nii-sama is waiting for you at his office, said you have not concluded your meeting this morning." Uryuu said and left.

Ichigo looked at Rukia with a very serious expression and said "If I don't make it out alive, please know that I love you okay, and that I will always be with you even as a ghost." He mocked being shot. Rukia laughed wholeheartedly and when she subsided, she giggled and told him "I wish you the best of luck, my love, go and fight with dignity." Then she laughed again. Ichigo is so entranced to see her like that.

"Rukia?" Someone called her and it wasn't Ichigo. They both looked at the door and saw Kaien standing there, wearing a surprised look, hand holding a big bouquet of flowers.

Kaien was surprised, alright. He was so surprised to see Rukia laughing so freely. She didn't even laugh like that when she was with him. She looks genuinely happy. He had seen them at the ball, how this guy had held her. He had felt pain in his chest that time and it was even more painful seeing them now up close, happily interacting with each other. Seeing Rukia with other guy had stirred something in him. He had heard weeks ago that Rukia went out with a guy but he had shrugged that off thinking it was just a business meeting. He had always have this notion that Rukia would never look at other guy except him, that she would love only him. He had been a fool for thinking that, of course other guys would want to win her and this guy must be really determined for Rukia to let him in.

After that night at the ball, after seeing them together, he now know, losing her is the biggest mistake he has ever done in his life. The mistake is so huge he doesn't know how to fix it now. First, his family did not hold back from telling him how big of an idiot he was for cheating on Rukia and choosing Miyako over her. His mistake had also caused his company to almost fall when Byakuya, after a week of their break-up, pulled-out all his investments and terminated all his contracts with his company and threatened him to never come near his sister again or he will make sure to destroy him completely. He was only able to convince the other investors not to pull-out with the help of his sister.

Despite all of that, he still wanted Rukia back. He knows this feat is not going to be easy, this guy standing in front of him made sure of that.

"What do you want, Shiba." Ichigo blocked him.

Kaien squared his shoulder and said "I was with her for years, I have the right to visit her."

"Yeah but she's with me now, and as a Doctor, I don't advise having you near her." Ichigo stood his ground.

"It's not for you to decide who she should and shouldn't see." Kaien brushed him off.

"Ichigo, it's okay." Rukia called out to him. Ichigo looked back at Rukia for few seconds then sighed and went to her side again.

"How are you, Rukia?" Kaien asked, he leaned down to kiss Rukia's cheek but she turned her head.

"I'm fine. Thank you." She said.

"What you did there, you were very brave. You finally get to use the techniques I taught you." He smiled.

"She was brave alright, but she's also an idiot fighting two men twice her size." Ichigo butted in.

He then looked at Rukia. "I did not get to tell you off on that, did I? I'll make sure that will be the last time you will do idiotic stunt like that. No more going out alone."

"And what? You'll gonna confine me just like my brother? No Sir, you will not, I want to ride a train again, and eat takoyaki at the street again, and watch movies in the cinema, I'll even eat that yucky looking hotdog again." Rukia huffed.

"And you will, but with me. As I said, no going out alone anymore." He tapped her nose.

"And how do you think you'll manage that, Mr. Head Doctor?" She challenged him.

"I'll make do." He answered right away. "How about you Ms. VP, will you be able to indulge your boyfriend every time he wants to take you out?"

"I'll make do." She smirked.

"Aannnd we'll make sure of it." Says a person on the door. Ichigo looked and saw Rangiku leaning on the door frame, Momo giggling beside her, looking like they've been there for a while.

"Ran, Momo" Rukia called for them.

Kaien feels like he is watching a scene where he is not needed. They had totally forgotten he is there as well.

"Rukia, you brave, brave girl. Please don't do that again, you nearly give us a heart attack." Ran gushed.

"Rukiaaa!" Momo cried.

"I'm fine you guys." Rukia assured them.

"Ichigo, you sly dog. How long have you two been going out?" she asked Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at his watched and answer "approximately 30 minutes ago" at the same time, Rukia answered "about a month now"

They both look at each other and smiled. "Technically we've been going out for a month but we just made it official today." Rukia clarified.

"Oh that's explain why you've been so giddy these past month you even approved my leave application without checking when." Rangiku clapped her hands.

"What? When was it?" she asked, dreading the answer already.

"Two weeks from now, hon. Gin wants to go to Hawaii." She said happily.

"Then consider my approval withdrawn. That's the masterplan launching of Sakura Hotel and Resort Project! You can't be absent, you are the Marketing and Communication Head!" Rukia said incredulously. "Momo, please see to it that her application is cancelled."

"Hai!" Momo said, sticking her tongue to Rangiku. "Traitor." Ran said.

"Speaking of MarCom, how is Miyako-san, Kaien?" Ran turned her head and looked squarely at Kaien.

Kaien was startled for suddenly being included in the scene. "She's fine. She's sending her regards as well." He looked at Rukia. Rukia nodded her thanks and looked at Ichigo again.

Kaien felt a pang in his chest. He wanted to hold her gaze, to be the one to hold her hand, he wants Rukia to look at him only, just like before. "Rukia, can I talk to you alone, please?" he asked.

Rukia felt Ichigo's hold of her hand tightened, he looked at her intensely, trying to convey a message.

Rukia smiled reassuringly and said "Nii-sama is waiting for you." Ichigo understand, he nodded, pecked her on her lips and stands up.

"We'll be back, you've got a lot to tell us. Anyway, you want anything? Pizza? Ice cream?" Ran said, smiling. Rukia laughed. "I'm sure my very own personal doctor will chase you away if you bring some." Rukia said looking at Ichigo.

When they all left, Kaien went to sit on the chair vacated by Ichigo and tentatively reached for her hand. Rukia let him hold her.

"Rukia, how are you, really?" He asked. This is their first real conversation after they broke up.

"Do you mean after you dumped me? I wasn't fine Kaien, I wasn't fine for months until Ichigo came." Rukia said truthfully. Kaien bowed his head.

"I'm so sorry, Rukia. I never meant for it to happen."

"But it happened and you nearly killed me, Kaien. You have completely destroyed my heart. How could you have stomach cheating on me for three months? You have no idea how painful it was, how broken I was." Rukia swallowed.

"It hurt more that the people closest to me suffered too. You know that my whole world revolved around you, I've devoted myself to you that I was gasping for air when you left me." Rukia still felt a little pain reminiscing the past months.

Kaien remained silent, head still bowed. Shame creeping in his gut.

"But that is all in the past now. Thankfully, I was saved from drowning. Ironically enough, someone who looks like you appeared to me as a lifeboat, he saved me. " Rukia smiled, looking at the door.

"Rukia, do you really like this guy Ichigo?" Kaien asked. He is not vain but he wanted to know if Rukia likes him because they look alike.

Please tell me I still have a chance with you Rukia, he prayed desperately.

Rukia answered his question even his inner thoughts.

"I like him a lot. And no, I didn't like him because he looks like you." I have been a fool for using him as you, but thanks to my foolishness, I get to know him, Rukia added inwardly.

"I have long since realized that, yes you may have had similarities but Ichigo has distinct qualities that you can't help but recognize even if you are blind. Ichigo is special in his own way. He is over protective, almost as much as my brother. He is childish sometimes but never do things halfway. He is so intense that he could pierce you with just his gaze and you couldn't help but focus on him as well. Despite his gruff exterior, he is actually sweet, although he would never admit it. I would even say he got to know me more than you in just a month. He let me experience things I didn't know I would enjoy doing." Her smile never left her lips.

After hearing all this, Kaien knew he had lost her.

"Have you tried eating a takoyaki at a street, Kaien? You should bring Miyako-san there sometimes. Try going out like the normal people do. With what just happened to me, I realized your life could be taken away anytime, so enjoy it with the person you love while it last."

Kaien knew what Rukia is telling him. He had had experiences dating in the streets before and he knew almost all of the street foods. Knowing her status, he didn't date Rukia this way because he had thought that she wouldn't like it and it would be beneath her. So she's right, Ichigo knows her better that he does. He conceded with a heavy heart.

Kaien nodded and got up. "Take a rest, Rukia. Get well soon." Rukia let him kissed her on her cheek one last time.

-X-

"You have got to send me home already. I'm fine. My shoulder doesn't hurt anymore." Its Rukia's third day in the hospital. She's been begging Ichigo to release her.

"No, love. Your wound isn't fully healed yet, there's a high risk it might open again if you exert yourself." Ichigo patiently said, while checking her chart.

"I won't exert myself, I promise. Please, I need to instruct the team for the launching. I still need to visit the site, I also have to meet with the Master planners…." She stopped, she realized she just let slip that she'll be very busy thus exerting herself. She huffed. Ichigo just chuckled, he put down the chart and sat on Rukia's bed.

"If you are bored, why don't you ask your assistant to bring some of your work here? Only those that doesn't require you to move a lot." Ichigo suggested. Rukia eyes lit up and grinned at him.

"You already did that, didn't you?" He asked. As if on cue, there's a knock on the door and a guy with blazing red hair and visible tattoos entered.

"Rukia! I'm sorry I couldn't visit you during the day, your brother instructed me to handle everything while you are here. You were asleep every time I come so.. How are you?" Renji said non-stop. He swooped down and kissed Rukia on her cheek. Ichigo glared. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Ichigo, this is Renji, he's my Nii-sama's assistant, Renji, this is my boyfriend, Ichigo." Rukia introduced.

"Yeah, yeah, I know all about him, who do you think have been holding back your scandalous pictures from being sent to your brother." He told Rukia then turned to face Ichigo squarely "Listen carrot-top, if you hurt Rukia just like what your cousin did, you will have me to answer to."

"Your threat is nothing compared to Byakuya, pineapple-head, so save your breath." Ichigo brushed him off.

"Wait, cousin?" Rukia asked.

"Tsh! It turns out, your ex's father is my uncle, so that makes us cousins." Ichigo said, nonchalantly.

Rukia couldn't still wrap her mind with this information. She's still gawking at Ichigo when another knock heard. There entered Rangiku and Momo.

"Hey guys. Rukia hon how are you doing?" Rangiku greeted.

"Rukia, I brought you your favorite coffee." Momo handed her a coffee.

"Okay now that everyone's here, let's get down to business. Renji, ask the head of Business Development to submit an Executive report for all the on-going projects focusing on the milestones, risk management, value engineering and include the Schedulers report. I want a separate report for Sakura project focusing on the development of the master plan from concept design to architectural design with the changes made.

Ran, I want the launching to be covered by all leading Medias – prints and televised. Ask my brother who he wants to invite from the government. Make sure this event is announced in our corporate website, finalize the layout and work with the IT Head, go down their department if you have to. I want to see a draft of my speech before COB tomorrow. Check with Shirayuki Resort if they can cater the event, if not then I want to see proposals on my desk in two days.

Momo, I want a status report of the hiring process for all the vacant position. I remember they were only few shortlisted CVs for management positions, I want to do a brief interview before you release the employment offers. Make sure to release internal announcement about the launching as well, I want all the staff to be aware. Also, start preparing for the next cycle of Employee Developments, I want to see your proposal before end of next week."

Ichigo is amused. He didn't understand half of what Rukia just instructed them. Guess he had better at least familiarize himself with engineering terms if he wants to hold a conversation with Rukia about her work.

"Renji, could you ask the Project Management team to study the feasibility of renovating the orphanage? I want to see the report in two weeks. On other note, please convince Nii-sama not to add more agent on me. I swear my building is more secured than the white house and I have more bodyguards than the prime minister."

Ichigo chuckled.

Rukia looked at him and said "I'm glad you find it amusing. Wait until my brother will summon you again with pictures of us kissing and what not and restrict you from coming near me again."

"What!? Oi, tell Byakuya to call off his battalion when I'm with her. I'm enough for her." Ichigo told Renji.

Rukia and Renji smirked.

Rukia went back to her instructions. Ichigo watched the three furiously scribbling in their notes as Rukia speaks. He let them with their business and left to attend to other patient.

When he came back after two hours, they were still discussing. Rukia is now sat at her bed side, the table previously on the side is now her mini office table, a laptop is open in front of her. Her right hand scribbling on the document while talking to Renji. Rangiku is furiously typing on her tablet, Momo is on the phone instructing something.

"Alright, that's enough. Rukia I want you to lay on the bed, right now." Ichigo said. He waited for a reaction but it seems his instruction fell on deaf ears. Ichigo's eye twitch. "If you don't do as I say, I will have you stay here for another week."

She sighed and looked up "Just a little bit, we are wrapping up here." Rukia said imitating a puppy eyes.

"Fine. Five more minutes or I will lay you down myself." He smirked. Rukia rolled her eyes.

-X-

After few days, Ichigo finally allowed her to go home but he visited her every night, making sure she takes her medication and inspects her wound. She went back to the office when Ichigo finally relent and agreed but not without telling her to take it easy.

They met up for lunch or dinner if both their schedules allow them.

When Rukia fully recovered, Ichigo brought her to his family. Rukia was really amused of their reaction to her. His father who Ichigo introduce as Isshin had a very comical look on his face, if Rukia should guess, it was a combination of disbelief, suspicion and giddiness. Then he opened his arms and about to hug Rukia but Ichigo is faster, he lifted Rukia and put her in his other side. Isshin pouted at his son, disappointed.

His twin sisters, the one named Yuzu was crying and smiling so wide at the same time, "Are you really Onii-chan's girlfriend?" Rukia nodded. "That's great. I finally get to meet one."

Her other sister, the one named Karin was shocked at first then a smirk plastered in her face "Ichi-nii, you sure picked the cream of the crop huh. Are you sure you are not holding something above her head?"

"Hey!"

Rukia bowed to them and said "Nice to meet you all."

That has been three weeks ago. She missed Yuzu's cooking already. His family is so lively. She didn't find it difficult to interact with them. They easily welcomed her like she's part of the family already. It is very far from how she was raised where she have to mind every single step she make, have to filter every word she utter. She loved them already, even his eccentric father.

It was in Ichigo's old, small room where they made love for the second time.

Rukia smile. She couldn't forget how annoyed Ichigo was when she said that his room is smaller than her bedroom closet.

Now it has been almost two months since they have made their relationship official. Though Rukia felt like she has known Ichigo for years already. She's so comfortable with him and she thinks that she finally found her match. For her, Ichigo is a breath of fresh air. He is unlike Kaien where she just waits for him to decide when they will see each other or where they go, in short Kaien is the one leading their relationship. With Ichigo, she gets to decide things too. It was like she's experiencing her first relationship all over again, only she's happier now.

Yes, they also quarrel, they disappoint each other sometimes when one is so busy for the other or vice versa but that is all part of a relationship.

And today, Rukia is disappointed. She's disappointed to herself for missing her boyfriend so much. She has not seen him for more than a week now. She sighed, she took the paper that Rangiku gave her and stared at it again, it is actually useless looking at it now since she has long since memorized it.

"Tips on dating a MD huh."

 _1\. He values his sleep more than you but it doesn't mean he doesn't love you, he is just really tired. He'll be sweet after he recharges._

 _2\. Plan to spend many nights and/or days alone. Don't make demands on his time, Take what he can give. Understand that if he cancels it has nothing to do with you. Let him make the planning of dates because his schedule is very erratic. They get at least 5 days off within a year. Make the most of vacation times together. Plan to get away from your usual place and travel so that you can have him all to yourself_

 _3\. Bring him food during his duty days especially on toxic days. He'll appreciate it a lot._

 _4\. Surprise visits are good but it will cause him more hassle than good. When bringing him food just drop the food say some words of love then go, don't stay for a long time._

 _5\. Learn to deal with job distraction. If he is "on call", there is no way you can insist that he turn off the cell phone. Understand that you're sharing your doc boyfriend with patients and be okay with this reality._

 _6\. Try to massage his hand or back while he is telling you how tiring his day was. He will fall asleep after a few minutes._

 _7\. Realize that your doc's patients come first. That is not to say, at all, that he will be unfaithful._

 _8\. If he is not texting back, don't call, don't get mad and never think he is fooling around in the hospital. Most probably he is doing his rounds, having a conference, he has a lot of admissions or sleeping._

 _9\. Realize that you're not the only one who wants to date a doctor chances are there is a sea of people out there very interested in dating a doctor too. Instead of getting jealous or going on the defense, now is the time to generate inner strength, confidence and independence so doc-fans won't upset or bother you._

 _10\. Lastly take good care of him, after taking care of patients for 36 hours. I'm pretty sure he wants to be taken care of too. After a long day he just want to crawl back in your arms feel the warmth of your hug and fall asleep._

She encircled No. 3.

At the hospital, Ichigo was irritated. He had been about to leave the hospital hours ago to see his beautiful girlfriend whom he had not seen for years, or so he felt, but he had been asked to supervise a critical surgery, so he stayed. He sighed with relief, at least that is finish now, he can finally leave.

In the hospital hallway, Rukia is happily walking towards Ichigo's office, bento box and coffee in hand. I will just give him these and leave, she thought.

When she reached Ichigo's office, the same bento box and coffee dropped to the floor and scattered around her feet. Why, you asked? Because inside the room, 5 meters from her, Ichigo is kissing a woman. A woman that is not her.

-X-

-owari-

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: I got you didn't I? lol….**

 **Sorry, sorry. It became too long again so I had to cut it… the next one is the real owari.**


	9. FINAL FINAL ACT

**A/N: Aannnd we are down to the last chapter…**

 **Disclaimer: All Kubo Tite's**

 **Final Final Act**

.

.

At the hospital, Ichigo was irritated. He had been about to leave the hospital hours ago to see his beautiful girlfriend whom he had not seen for years, or so he felt, but he had been asked to supervise a critical surgery, so he stayed. He sighed with relief, at least that is finish now, he can finally leave.

When he was gathering his things, he heard a knock on his door so he looked up. It was Senna, his ex-girlfriend.

"Hi Ichigo, long time no see." She greeted.

"Hey" Ichigo greeted back.

"So you're off-duty now? Do you have anywhere to go?" Senna said with a smile while getting closer to him. She reached for his tie and played with it.

"Listen Senna, I have a girlfriend and I'm dying to see her, so If you'll excuse me." Ichigo said while stepping back from her.

Senna did not let go of his tie so he was stopped from stepping back further. "Come on Ichigo, we both know all your relationship didn't last long. I'm the only girl who put up with being your last priority that's why we lasted a little longer. This girlfriend of yours will soon realized you don't care enough to exert an effort in your relationship." She then reached for his face and kissed him. Ichigo was caught off-guard he could not react immediately until he heard a crash. He pushed Senna on her shoulder and he looked outside. The second his eyes connect with wide purple eyes he knew his heart died.

.

Rukia stands there with the content of a bento and a cup of coffee scattered in her feet. She then clutched her chest with both of her hands as if to catch her heart and comfort it. She turned and tried to walk away but it is a very difficult feat as her legs are wobbling so badly. She extended one hand on the wall to support her and tried to walk again, "This is the worst…this is so much worst.. " she whispered repeatedly, she managed to make two steps.

"Rukia" Ichigo was beside her but was so afraid to touch her. His gut is twisting with fear, and pain and sorrow.

"Why?... Why?... Why…?" she asked to no one.. She's not seeing anything anymore and that is not because her eyes are obstructed with tears but because her mind had shut down. She tried to walk again but her legs gave out and she was falling face front. She closed her eyes and she embraced the darkness that enveloped her.

.

.

In the darkness, Rukia felt that she is still falling and falling and falling… there is no end to this.. or maybe she's static she just didn't know because she couldn't see anything. It was all black. But she would gladly stay here, because here she couldn't feel anything. She feels nothing. Her heart is safe and she's far from getting hurt again.

So Rukia felt content with just like that, floating in the darkness. But then she felt like someone is calling her, tugging at her hand. She can hear a small voice in her mind that tries to tell her something. She ignores all of these and went back to embracing the darkness.

That voice did not stop though, it became a little louder and the hold on her hand became tighter, tugging her incessantly.

… _get.._

 _midget…_

Midget? Who's that? Rukia wonders. Then the darkness was ripped apart and light filtered in until she can see a figure, and even against her will she was pulled back to the reality.

She felt her right hand was clutch in between hands. She tried to open her eyes but she was blinded with the light, so she closed them again. Then she heard someone speaks.

"Come back to me, Rukia. You have to know I would never dare cheat on you, not today, not tomorrow, not even in a million years. She kissed me all of a sudden and I was caught off guard. You really have the worst timing, do you know that? If you don't believe me I will drag Senna here and make her tell you the truth.

How could you have ever think I would cheat on you, you stupid midget. My heart is overflowing enough with my feelings for you that even if I was given ten more hearts it would still not be enough to contain them all. My mind would automatically think of you when it is free and my soul yearns for only you. You are smart enough to understand there's no space for anyone but you. Do you understand? You own me Rukia, all of me."

Rukia feels his hands are shaking. She could feel the warmth of his breath. She tried to open her eyes again and this time she endured the brightness. Ichigo's head is bowed with her hand on his mouth. She was about to call him when he spoke again.

"' _tang'na Rukia,_ _mahal na mahal kita_ _.*_ I am so in love with you that even if I die and live again I would still love you. You are stuck with me even in our afterlife if that exist.

Geez! I can't believe you're making me say embarrassing things.

Anyway, you are the unfair one. How many times have I told you I love you already, huh? I think I have said it a million times… but you… you never said it back even once. But that's okay because even if you don't love me back I would still cling to you, I would gladly accept what little you can give. I would take _anything_ you are willing to give. As long as you allow me to love you…"

"Ichigo." Rukia whispered. Ichigo raised his head and saw she was awake. He sat on her bed and gathered her in his arms.

"Rukia! Oh God midget, please don't scare me like that again. About what you saw earlier, it wasn't what it look like… Senna, she's my ex but I swear to God there's nothing going on between us. That was the first time I saw her after we broke up last year and…." Fear started to creep on him again when he felt Rukia extracting herself from his embrace.

She was about to speak when the door opens and in came Kaien.

"Get your hands off of her Kurosaki. You don't deserve her." Kaien ordered him.

Ichigo stands up and faced Kaien. "I agree, I don't deserve her because she deserves so much better that me or you but if you think I would give her up to you then think again."

"In case you've forgotten, the only reason she even looked at you was because of your resemblance to me. Do you think now that she knew you were cheating on her she would still choose you?" Kaien bluntly said.

This pained Ichigo. He knew somehow he is right, but as he said earlier, he won't mind as long as she chooses him.

Kaien turned to Rukia, he reached for her hand and said "Baby, I'm sorry. Please give me another chance. I was a fool for hurting you, but I won't anymore. I promise to love only you. Let's go back to how we were before." He pleaded.

Ichigo stands there, head bowed. Not looking to either of them. His heart is in turmoil. He wanted to beg Rukia to choose him but he had done that enough. If she doesn't choose him, then he should start to accept that he'll be living alone for the rest of his life because he knew there would be no other woman can ever replace Rukia in his heart.

"I love you…" Ichigo heard Rukia say and he felt like dying all over again. He started to walk towards the door. His heart is weeping inconsolably. But his steps faltered when he heard her next word.

"Ichigo."

He turned and looked at Rukia. She was getting out of bed, away from Kaien and was looking straight at him.

"I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki. I love you, you idiot." Rukia declared smiling. Tears cascading down her face.

"I love how you kissed my hand the first time, I love how you pierce me with your intense gaze, I love how you stubbornly wove yourself into my life, I love how dedicated you are to your work, I love how you get me to act childish sometimes, I love your overprotectiveness, I love your family, even your father… and if that is not proof enough then I don't what is." Rukia poured her heart as well.

Rukia's smile widen " and I believe you." Ichigo couldn't contain his heart. He couldn't remember a time he was with Rukia that his heart beats normally. It was either frantic or not beating at all. He walked closer to her and reach out to cup her face.

"You must. Please don't jump into conclusion again, okay. I don't ever want to see you cry ever again." He said while caressing her cheek. Rukia nodded. Then knocked him on his head.

"Hey!" Ichigo said.

"That's for thinking I don't love you.. because I love you. I love you enough to be willing to be stuck with you even in our afterlife, even if we became shinigamis, if that exist too." She smirked.

"Crap, you heard all that huh!?" Ichigo hands went to his neck. Face turning red. "I'm glad, midget. Though actually, you have no choice." He told her seriously.

"Oh really now?" she asked, brow raised. Ichigo nodded.

"Well, I guess you'll do." She smiled, she wrapped her hands on his neck and kissed him. Ichigo gladly accepted.

Outside the door, Kaien was leaning on the wall, tears running down his face. He realized, what he is feeling right now might be what Rukia felt before, when he had told her he loved someone else. Only he felt this is hundred times worst because he was there and he heard all her confession. He also realized how strong Rukia was for bearing this kind of pain when he himself almost keel over. He knew, he has no one to blame but himself. He shouldn't have gotten his hope so high and he wished he didn't meet that woman last night. He could have saved himself from this torture.

 _Last night, Kaien was at a bar, having a drink by himself when a woman sat beside him and started chatting him._

" _You know, you look like someone I know." She started._

 _Kaien chuckled bitterly. Because of that someone who looks like him that he is suffering now, that he couldn't have the woman he wants now._

 _He humored her and said "tell me about him."_

" _Well, he is a doctor, and of course he's good looking since you're good-looking.." she smiled playfully._

" _A doctor huh! Let me guess, his name is Ichigo Kurosaki." He said, his feature unreadable._

" _You know him?" The girl asked._

" _Yeah, he's dating the woman I love." Kaien bluntly said. He doesn't care anymore, he just wanted to take some out of his chest._

 _The woman laughed. This annoyed the hell out of him. "I'm glad you find my predicament, amusing."_

" _I'm sorry, it's just that, I'm sure they won't last long anyway, so you'll have your chance soon enough. I'm Senna, by the way."_

 _Kaien turned to her fully, now interested. "What do you mean?"_

" _Well, Ichigo is not the type of person who prioritize relationship over his work or family. All his past relationship didn't last long because he simply doesn't care enough. I was the only one who lasted the longest because I put up with his erratic schedule." Senna said._

" _Not this time." Not with the kind of woman he have now. He's not a fool, unlike me..._

" _I'll prove it to you. Give me your number, I'll call you."_

Kaien had been so happy earlier when Senna called him, telling him that Ichigo had accepted her again and that Rukia saw them kissing. He had thought he could get Rukia back now.

Inside the room, when Ichigo and Rukia separated. Rukia asked "When can we visit your family again? I missed Yuzu's cooking."

"Well, Yuzu's only home during weekend, so we can go this Saturday. Are you sure you only missed Yuzu's cooking? because I hell sure missed something else." Ichigo's eyebrow wiggle then he winked at her.

She huffed "What else should I miss? Your small, dingy room and your creaky bed? You know I think your closet is even more comfortable."

"We could try the closet too." He wiggled his eyebrows again. Rukia laughed and swat his arms. "You're ridiculous, you know that?"

Kaien heard her laugh. He sighed deeply and chuckled bitterly, those two didn't even realized they have agreed to be engaged. Ichigo's words earlier sounds like a marriage proposal and Rukia had accepted. He might as well throw in the white towel already. He started to walk away.

.

.

-owari-

.

.

 **A/N: And that's it folks. We close the curtain to a dejected Kaien. Karma really is a bitch, isn't?**

* ' _tang'na Rukia, mahal na mahal kita_ translation: Fuck Rukia, I love you so much. I just thought in my language, it has more impact.

Thank you for putting up with me. Until next time (that is, If I can cook up something that interest you again..lol…)

Hopelessromantic, achalida, blissbeat, RukiYuki, Bruh, Guest, FafaCute, PuppetBox, Toukia, LordAdamant, yuiyuki, JoTerry, bubblymoon, - Thank you thank you so much for the reviews. My gratitude too to all who follows and favorite'd this story.

You take care guys.

Ja'ne!


End file.
